Total Abbi
by SweetHigh
Summary: My "Total Diva's" fan-fiction. Abbi has just been recruited for season 1, see how she tackles the life of being a WWE Diva, a fiance and a Mom. Did I mention she is also following in the steps of her hall of fame father?
1. My Name Is

**DISCLAIMER/AN: This is my fan-fiction based on the first season of Total Divas and its storylines; I will follow most of its storylines as well as add a few for the benefit of my OC. I do not own any rights to the WWE, Total Divas or their Superstars.**

**To clear up, anything written in sectioned off parts in**_** Italics **_**is what I imagine my OC saying in her on-screen confessionals.**

**I'm using my OC Abbi Michaels from my story **_**Abbi**_** just changing her up a little; I envision Abbi as looking a lot like Samara Weaving, if you don't know her name google her! She is my Abbi. **

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't deny the fact that agreeing to do this show made me want to scrape my eyeballs out with a spoon. I've been in WWE the past five years earning my spot and the respect I have, now for it to possibly be ruined by a petty reality television show. I also understand that it's sort of a privilege that not every other Diva got offered, so I am taking it in my stride for now. Plus if it can bring some attention back to the struggling division I love then I will take what I get.

It's just that honestly to me the idea of having some nosy gossip channel lurking around and following my family and I with cameras is just a tad uncomfortable. I know it sounds weird because I perform for people on television all the time! This is different though, this is me behind the curtain, behind the storylines it's just me and what if people don't like just plain me? Yet here I am about to about to film my opening on-screen confessional with fellow Diva Nattie Neidhart.

"Okay ladies, remember Arianne says something about Veterans and a short roll will run of you in the ring, and then it will cut to you two." The producer spoke.

"And were rolling in 3, 2 action!" yelled another voice.

Both: _"We're the Veterans."_  
Nattie: _"My name is Nattie and I come from WWE Royalty their called the Hart Family, my Uncle is Bret Hart, my dad's Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart, my family is synonymous with greatness."_  
Abbi: _"My name is Abbi and I'm the daughter of Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels, just like Nattie I've been fortunate to grow up in a family that holds standards of greatness in this business."  
_Both: _"Being a Diva is in our blood"_

"Cut!" we head being yelled from the director. "That was really great girls, now Abbi can you step out of the shoot for a minute we need a minute with Nattie alone."

I watched and listened as a filmed clip of Nattie at the NXT developmental territory training with Charlotte Flair was shown on one of the screens, before Nattie spoke again.

Nattie: _"Wrestlemania is the biggest event of the year for the WWE and if there are 8 or 10 guy's matches on the show, you only have one girl match. So that leaves 10 Divas in the locker room clawing and fighting for that one spot. The irony about the family that I come from is that a lot of people have the misconception that 'Oh doors were open for Nattie, and that you know the harts they must had connections.' But for me it was never easy in fact it was the total opposite, I've had the door slammed in my face so many times and I've worked in Japan and in England and in Canada and all over the Us before I ever got to the WWE."_

Sadly I definitely knew all too well of the misconception Nattie was talking about, my own father being a WWE Wrestler meant I knew just what she was talking about. Just after it had been released I had signed my developmental contract people accused me of riding her father's coat tails, I just had to ignore them and fight for their respect, never once letting it de-rail my ambitions of becoming the best Diva I could be.

The rest of our morning was spent at the small studio where they taped our on-screen confessional clips, talking over with producers, I found out I would have a camera crew at my house in two days to start filming my life.

Here we go…is all I could think to myself.

**-X-**

Last night I had turned my alarm on to wake up and make myself look decent before I was swarmed with a camera crew in my face. So imagine my surprise waking up in my bed to Colby telling me we have company, I woke up glancing around the room to see my bedroom filled with a camera crew. I sighed and gave my fiancé a hit to the chest.

What was he thinking letting the camera crew inside our home this early in the morning for Christ sake! Let alone in to our bedroom, how embarrassing was this. All I could think was that this was what the world is going to see of me first. I tried to hide my flushed cheeks as the camera men said that he was now filming.

Of course this didn't stop my fiancé, never to shy for affection as I was still wrapped up in my blankets he gave me a soft kiss on the lips before we were interrupted by the voice of our daughter yelling 'Dada' over the baby monitor.

**-X-**

Abbie: _"Yes, that people is my fiancé Colby, who you all may know as fellow WWE Superstar Seth Rollins and that beautiful voice you heard was our little daughter Avery Nicole she is 2 and half."_

**-X-**

I sighed, pushing him off "Go get the little munchkin would you?" I said after hearing her cry out a few more times.

"Anything for you" he said grabbing another quick kiss, before leaving the room being followed by a camera man.

While he was gone, the camera man in front of me stopped filming and introduced himself as Damon. Apparently he was the head of the team assigned to film my life. He was nice enough and even apologised for our rather awkward meeting. I said no apologies needed I knew what I had signed up for, Colby on the other hand and I would deal with idiot later I thought to myself.

Colby came back into the room Avery in his arms. "Morning baby" I said walking around to greet them placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mama, Mama" oh how I love the sound of her voice, I gently entangled her from Colby placing he on my hip as she snuggled into my chest, before Colby placed a kiss on my cheek and one on her forehead.

"I'll be downstairs making my ladies some breakfast, while you guys get ready for the day."

Oh how he knows me to well. Already trying to get in my good graces, I laughed him off before telling Damon to follow Colby so I could bathe Avery and myself and dress before we came down. He happily obliged leaving us alone for now.

Once they left, I walked Avery and myself into our ensuite sitting her down on the vanity while I ran her a bath.

While she sat in the warm bath water playing with her boats and the bubbles, I quickly ran myself a shower before stepping out and wrapping up in a towel.

I had to kneel down beside the bath to bathe Avery now and she happily let me with no fuss this morning, thankfully because we really didn't have the time today. Once I pulled her from the water, I wrapped her in her fluffy towel and held her up on the vanity drying off her body before placing her on the ground wrapped in her towel.

Quickly I threw on my underwear's, a pair of yoga pants, a lime green sports bra and a white workout tee.

Avery grabbed a hold of my hand and we made our exit and walked down the hallway to her room. Lately she has become quite picky with her outfits, so I let her choose she picked out pair of black tights and one of her dad's merchandise tees, of course. I tried to help, but she was determined to do it herself.

Eventually she relented once she couldn't get the shirt over her head properly and just begun stomping her feet and whining. I gently pulled over head for her and was meet with her pouty face, I had to suppress a laugh. She was undeniably adorable and her displeasure over not being able to be independent really reminded me of myself at times like this.

Once she fixed it so it was sitting how she liked she grabbed me her brush and I put her little locks into some pigtails, knowing full well they wouldn't last the hour. Avery for some reason hated having her little locks tied up. Finished I grabbed hold of her by the hand, "Let's go see what Daddy made us bubba girl."

"MM," she said excitedly, trying to rush downstairs.

Colby knew he was in trouble clearly, now he was putting on the charm. I walked downstairs the smell of the food filling my nostrils. I knew that smell, he had made my favourite breakfast. Gluten free pancakes with fresh berries and a spoonful of yoghurt.

Even though I knew what he was doing, he was doing it so well I couldn't not forgive him.

"Look what daddy's made Av, our favourite."

Her eyes lit up like Christmas as she licked her little lips clapping her hands, "yay dadda!"

Watching him bend down and pick her up while her little squeals of laughter shrieked out instantly made me smile as I took a seat at the table watching them. He teased her playing aeroplanes for a few minutes before he placed her in her high chair.

I tried to get up to feed her but he insisted, yup its official he was crawling.

Not to my complaint though, as I sat back down and enjoyed my breakfast.

**-X-**

Abbi: _"Colby is an amazing father, Avery and him are really close and they have such a fun and loving relationship. He spoils her rotten." _I said laughing through my clip.

**-X-**

We ate as a family before Colby cleared the table and headed back upstairs for a shower. I then placed Av on the couch to watch some morning cartoons and play with dollies. Avery called them dollies, to most they were action figures.

**-X-**

Abbi: _"Her collection of action figures is pretty funny, she has a Dolph Ziggler, which is how her little group started. Dolph had just gotten his new figure and we were backstage he brought it over and showed it to her. Big mistake he never got it back and my daughter found her love of action figures. Also in her collection were AJ Lee, John Cena, CM Punk, The Undertaker, her Uncle Hunters and a few of Grandpa's. She also has The Funkadactyls & The Usos Trin and Jon gave them to her for her 2__nd__ Birthday knowing she loved them. As well as the first released shield figures her dad had waited weeks for them to come; he was like a kid on Christmas when they arrived. He had made it clear when they were being scanned for them that he needed two sets, one he could have as keep sake/memorabilia thing and the other was for his daughter._ _That's right no Mummy action figure, I do own my own, it's just Avery doesn't think they look like me so she doesn't want them. To which I just laugh off, I haven't had a doll made in a few years so she isn't wrong I have changed quite a bit."_

**-X-**

I washed the dishes while Colby showered and changed into his gym gear, before returning downstairs. I could hear him calling for Avery and then her pitted patter footsteps as she ran across the hardwood floor to him. "Av, where are your shoes?" I heard him ask as I walked back into the lounge.

"I think her boots are in her cubby, I'll go grab them."

"Thankyou gorgeous" I gave him a quick kiss walking past him and outside to her cubby, grabbing her boots and heading back in.

"Here you go Av."

"Tank ya Mama"

"You're welcome bubba, need some help?"

"no." Avery said as she pulled on her boots.

"Now who is she like?" Colby said with a chuckle.

"Shut it Lopez"

"Make me", then he gave me that beautiful grin of his. God why must my fiancé be so irresistible? I smirked at him before moving in and kissing him.

Avery broke our kiss, "I weddy, let's go!" she yelled. "Ew, no kissin!"

Colby and I both laughed picking Avery up and smothering her in kisses as she squealed with delight.

When we got to the front door Damon shut off his camera and said goodbye they had done all their filming needed for the day and would be meeting up with them at a couple days before Mania.

We made our way outside to our Jeep, Colby buckling Avery in as I hoped in the driver's side. Avery had Colby singing along with her while we drove to the Cross Fit gym Colby was going to. Colby kissed us goodbye before jumping out. I had Avery still with me as I headed to the gym I was meeting Trin, Ari and Jon at.

Arianne and Trinity where talking with Jon, Trinity's fiancé when she found them and caught Jon's attention, signalling for him to keep quiet she snuck up on the girls jumping up on to their backs.

"Hey senoritas!"

"SHIT! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack", trinity said clutching at her chest.

Jon was in hysterics laughing, "Oooh dang girls, ya'll shoulda seen your faces!"

"Christ Abbs!" Ari said then started laughing.

"Sorry it was too hard to resist" she said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah how's my niece?" Trin asked.

"Becoming more and more like her father every day," that granted a laugh from the group. "But really she is doing great, she is getting better with her words I can't get enough of hearing her voice. It's just adorable."

"Aw girl, I've missed her."

"Well let's get this workout done then, then we can go to the juice bar with my little girl?"

"That's sounds fab!" Ari echoed.

"Can we ditch the poodle?" Jon asked jokingly referring to Ari and her high pitched voice, earning a glare from Ari he back up. "I kid, I kid" he said smirking.

Jon had gone and done his own workout while the us girls stuck together for ours, we were headed to Wrestlemania week and we had a lot to think about, exercising was an escape for us in that moment. We all really pushed ourselves trying to outdo each other in a way. Competiveness is great amongst friends, just to help push each other more to get the best of each other out. Although I wasn't involved in Mania this year, I still wanted to work just as hard encouraging the other girls too. While Trinity and Arianne had just found out they would be participating in their first Mania match and were happy to accept my advice and help.

Once the workout was over, we all went and showered before changing. I had packed a long black maxi dress and a thin silver belt to wear around my waist, with just some flip flops to slip on. I packed up my gear and while Ari still changed Trin and I went to grab Avery.

Avery was ecstatic to see her god-mother, running straight to her squealing in delight when Trin tossed her in the air, "Aunt Trin! I has miss you."

"I have missed you to baby" Trin eyed her t-shirt, "shouldn't that be a funkadactyls t-shirt baby girl?"

"I wuv my daddy shirt but I promise I wear yours soon"

"Alright, I guess I can deal with that. Let's go find Uncle Jurdy"

"Uncle Jurdy! I has miss him too!" I had to chuckle slightly at my daughter, her excitement bubbling over as she nearly barrelled Jon over when she saw the man. He reached down and tossed her in the air, just before she had collided with his knees thankfully.

"Uncle Jurdy!" she screamed in delight, "I told Aunty Trin, I has miss you."

Jon smiled down at the little girl in his arms, "Oh yeah, well guess what baby girl I've missed you too" he then started tickling her as she began to squeal and laugh. Which in turn had me smiling and laughing along too, I loved her little laugh.

"Jon" said Trin, "Jon don't hurt her!"

Jon stopped, "I'm not hurting you am I baby girl?" he asked.

"Yeah Aunty Trin, I fine see" she said giving her a big smile.

"Yeah Trin" Jon said all sassy, mimicking Avery, "Now quick let's run before the poodle comes."

As if it was planned Ari had come around the corner in time to hear that comment, "You ass!" she spat.

"Ari!" I said looking down at Avery in my arms.

"Sorry Abbs," she said approaching us and giving Avery a quick hug "Hey gorgeous, sorry about my naughty mouth," she shot a glare over her shoulder at Jon who chuckled before turning back around to Avery.

Avery shocked me when she said to Ari, "It okay, dadda always talkin about ass."

I couldn't help it, I covered my mouth with my hand in shock at what my daughter had said. Not too sure what was more shocking, my daughter saying ass. Or that her father had been talking about ass around her!

Jon and Trinity couldn't help but laugh as I looked down at my daughter dumbfounded, trying to find my words I managed a "Does he just?"

"Yeah Mama, Uncle Jon and him was talkin bout ass" Avery said as if it was just something casual.

Jon chuckled again, "those boys are in troubleeee"

My daughter looked up at me confused as I tried to distract her by telling her we were all going out a juice. To that she brightened up.

I was now sure that would have been Total Diva's gold, where were the camera crew when you need em?

**~A/N: To not confuse anyone Avery calls Jon Fatu, Uncle Jurdy, Jon Good, Uncle Jon and John Cena, Mr. John, so many Jon/Johns…~**


	2. All These Little Doubts

**A/N: Thankyou to those people who liked my first chapter enough to hang on this log for an update (My Apologies). I'm in hospital at the moment and well it just gets challenging to find the energy some times. Also thanks to those who fav'd, followed and reviewed. xx**

**P.S I still own nothing. **

**Chapter 2**

Once we had left the gym Ari suggested a juice bar that was close by to a park and as we sat and drank our juices catching up on some gossip and enjoying each other's company. Jon had taken Avery to the park to run her out for me.

Jon came back almost an hour later after Avery had started becoming fussy and I could tell it was passed nap time, so not to my surprise had she fallen asleep not even a minute into our drive home.

When I got home Colby's wasn't there so I sent him a quick message and he said he was fine, he had a lift and be home in ten.

So I got out of the car carefully lifting a sleeping Avery from her car seat before walking her inside and up to her room. Hopefully she would be out for a little while.

Just as I was heading back down stairs I heard the door open and I saw Colby walk in. "Hey babe", he said lightly grazing his lips on mine. "Where's Av?"

"Out like a light" I replied, slipping past him. "Just got to grab my bags from the car then I'll be back in." He gave me a nod and made his way around to the kitchen as I slipped back outside.

It was three o'clock when I heard Avery opening her bedroom door, I nudged Colby because we were cuddled up on the couch to let me go and he did. I got to the stairs and watched as Av attempted to take the stairs on her own. I'd admit she is getting a lot better and not just tumbling down, but her little legs seem to make it impossible for her. Eventually she looked up at me and pouted in defeat before she sat on the step. Successfully only have climbed down seven steps, I walked up and picked her up sitting her on my hip and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"My dada?" she asked.

But Colby says she doesn't have favourites? Not that I mind, I keep reminding him one day we'll have a little boy and as Karma would have it I would so turn out to be his favourite.

"His on the couch watching TV, let's go get him huh?"

She screeched and giggled as I took off and jumped landing us on top Colby.

He shook his head laughing back at us as I laid out on top of him with Av in the middle.

"I squish mum, I squish." she exclaimed.

"Yeah mum get off my little girl."

"I was just getting comfortable too!" I said laughing when Avery continued to squirm. I sat up so I was straddling across Colby's legs as Avery stretched out on her father's chest, further snuggling into him. I took the moment to take a photo of the pair of them.

"Guess what I do day Dadda?" she asked, looking up at her father.

"What did you do today baby?"

"I play at park with Unc Jurdy and I see Aunt Trin and…poodle."

I couldn't help it but laugh, oh poor Ari she will hate me if she ever hears Av call her that!

"Av, just cause Uncle Jurdy calls her poodle doesn't mean you can okay? Uncle Jurdy is being mean when he doesn't that and Av isn't a mean girl is she?" I asked, trying to address the situation while Colby looked on trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"I no mean!" she exclaimed, shocked at my claims.

"I know, I know honey but when you call Miss Ari a poodle, it's a mean thing to say, so we don't call Miss Ari a poodle from now on okay?"

"Otay Mumma, but it is funny."

And that's when Colby cracked, and seeing them both laugh sent me into a pit of laughter too.

We stayed cuddled on the couch and when Avery was seeming asleep, I snuck my way up to Colby gently placing a kiss on his lips. "This is what I love, just this, you, Av, me."

He kissed me back, "I love this too baby."

We kind of forgot about the child between us, quickly falling into a deep kiss till Av started squirming between us pushing me away from her father.

"No kissin!" Av exclaimed, with a disgusted face.

I just bit my lip shaking my head at Colby who was mouthing, 'I fucking love you, I want you'. Above Av's head who was completed oblivious to her father's horny antics. "We call grandpa now!" she demanded passing my phone to me.

"Okay, okay" I said picking her up and placing her into my lap. "How about daddy goes and makes us some dinner in the meantime?" I asked looking over at Colby who still was spread out on the couch.

"Yeah dada, make me din din please."

"Only because you asked so nicely." He said flicking her nose and placing a kiss on her forehead. Before leaning up and capturing my lips in a kiss before whispering in my ear "tease".

With that he left and I pressed the buttons on my phone till my dad's face popped up, exciting his grand-daughter in my lap.

"Hey Abbs" he said quickly, then looking down at little Av through the phone. "And there's grandpa's little princess!" he exclaimed.

"Grandpa, grandpa! I miss you."

"Grandpa misses you to princess but I'll be seeing you in a few days."

"And you bring Aunt Chey an Unc Cam with you Grandpa?" she asked.

"They'll be their too sweetheart."

"Oh yay! Aunt Chey me play."

"Yeah I'm sure Aunt Chey can come and play with you."

"Otay, well bye Grandpa!"

"Bye princess." She blew him kisses and he blew kisses back as she leapt off my lap to go play with her toys while I spoke with my dad.

"Hey baby."

"Hey dad"

"No Wrestlemania this year?" he asked. Probably already knowing the answer.

"Not this year, but Colby is make his first Wrestlemania debut."

"I heard, real proud of the boy. His been working hard damn long time, just like you baby. I'm sure you'll get a spot next year just work real hard and kick ass."

"Don't I always old man?" I asked with a grin.

"Kicking ass and taking names, that's the Michaels way."

I gave a little laugh, "so what is Mr Wrestlemania doing at the big event?" I asked knowingly.

"Oh you know Vince, he talked me into a few things."

"Always the convincing Vince."

"So I was thinking, maybe after Mania I could take princess home with me for a week. You know give you and the boy a break. Rebecca would love having a little one around."

"Yeah, just don't get any ideas." I replied with a wicked grin.

He gave me a hearty laugh back, "Three is plenty for me. Let's just hope a week isn't enough for you." He gave me a knowing look.

I feigned innocence, with a fake gasp and all. "I would never."

"And that's why we have princess then?"

"Okay, okay so I'm not all that innocent…but that's not on the tables right now anyway. I've only been back a year and half and Colbs has really just started out it was be crazy for us to expand right now."

"Good, good just don't wait to long aye."

"What like you?"

"Watch it missy."

"Sorry daddy."

"That's better."

"Alright, well I'm gunna hop off here and go see if Colbs need a hand and if he doesn't I have some packing to do."

"Okay baby, I love you."

"I love you too dad." I said, sending a kiss through the phone which he caught before we disconnected.

-X-

Our last day at home together before heading off to Wrestlemania week was seemingly uneventful, but as we awoke this morning everything came to realization of just how crazy this week was truly going to be.

This was the first year both Colby and I would be taking part in the Wrestlemania madness at full capacity. Last year we had it a little easier with Colby still being down in NXT it didn't cause for him to have much to take care of this year though the Shield are some of the company's biggest draw cards.

Luckily Rebecca has volunteered to take Avery off our hands at a moment's notice and I couldn't be more thankful for her and my father at this point.

We would be flying to New Jersey later today and starting as of tonight I had press to do. Let the craziness begin!

-x-

It was seven days before Wrestlemania and we've just touched now in New Jersey, Colby was carrying Avery who was wrapped up with a blanket over her head, keeping her from prying eyes. All I could think was that was all going to change soon, soon everyone would know about her. It honestly scares me to death what people will think. Colby adorned his usual hat, a black hoodie and sunglasses trying to stay as invisible as possible, while I walked ahead not so incognito.

Colby walked out as soon as we could and handed Avery off to my dad who was waiting outside the airport in his truck. Before returning inside to help me with the bags, we signed a few autographs and took a few pictures. Like always though no-one could tell we more than co-workers. We had always been that way, just another thing I wouldn't have the luxury of having just be mine soon.

The more I think about all the things this show is going to take away from my life, the more I seemingly am convincing myself I've made a mistake in choosing to put my family in the spotlight.

I guess I wasn't be as outwardly genuine as I usually am because as soon as we were out of the madness, Colby pulled me into a tight hug and asked "Are you okay? You looked terrified in there."

"Yeah" I lied. "I'm good."

He looked down at me pulling my chin up with his finger, "No you're not, talk to me Abbs."

"Later." I promised, leaning up to give him a kiss before I closed the boot and walked around to hop in the car.

He eventually followed my lead, he dropped into the passenger seat of my Dad's truck just before he took off getting us out of there and to the hotel. The drive wasn't long, but the eerie quietness of the ride seemed to make it that much longer as I looked out the window questioning all my decisions.

Colby hadn't pushed me for the rest of the day as we set up base in our hotel room for the next week and a bit, but he could clearly see I wasn't really in the moment. Once Avery woke up I offered to take her for a walk and go find Nattie, she wanted to talk something about Newbies and I knew he had a meeting with everyone involved for the match.

I gave him a quick kiss before leaving, holding onto Avery's hand as we made our way down to Nattie's room.

Avery was still a little tired I could tell but her eyes lit up when Nattie opened her door, I think realising she must be in NJ now. "Miss Nattie!" she yelled hugging at Nattie's leg before she kneeled down to give her a proper hug.

"Hey there gorgeous," looking up at me she gestured me in.

"Hey Nattie" I said giving her a quick hug before I sat on the foot of one of the beds in her room Indian style.

"Hey Abbs, how are you?"

"Honest, I'm scared as hell about this show more and more as I realize what I'm doing. Colby and I, we've never had a public relationship you and Teej, you know people know you're really together. We've never been like that, we always protected our privacy and even more so when Avery was born. Now I'm giving all that up for a reality show? I feel like a terrible fiancé and worse mother."

Nattie couldn't hide the shock on her face as I finally admitted my fears out lord, she quickly composed herself though. Walking straight over to me and placing her hands on my shoulders so I would look up at her. "Lord no!, Lord no are you a bad fiancé, and you are by far not a bad mother!" she exclaimed pulling me into a hug as I began quietly sobbing.

"Abbs, look at me" I did. "I don't know what you're going through personally because you're right the public are aware of TJ and I being together but at the same time there was a time in my life when they didn't. While yes, it was under different circumstances my personal life became my professional life and I honestly felt like a burden had been lifted. I know what it's like sometimes to walk through the airport separate, to have to leave the hotel separately, to have to worry about the place you chose for dinner ratting you out. Maybe once this does come out it will feel refreshing."

"I get all that I really do, but I'm more worried about Avery." I smiled when she looked over at me clearly confused as to why her mummy was upset. "Her whole life she has been able to live in peace, she has never dealt with the fans before and now she is going to be vunerable to them and for that I feel like a terrible mother. I should be protecting her from the fans, from the crazies out there but instead I'm pushing her right to them. I just feel like shit Nattie." With that the flood gates really opened.

Hearing me openly and loudly sob, Avery being the ever intrigued child she is stopped with her toys coming over and climbing herself into my lap. She gently brushed the tears running down my face away before cuddling into me. "It otay mumma, I wuv you."

If only she knew how much I needed to hear that right now, it couldn't have been more perfect. I kissed her head. "Thankyou baby, mummy loves you so very much."

"Why you sad mumma?" she asked.

"Mumma was just thinking some things over and she got scared, but I'm alright now you made mummy feel all better." I said smiling down at her wiping away those last tears.

Happy with my answer she just nodded giving me pepper kisses all over my face to which I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that right there is not a terrible mother." Nattie said squeezing my shoulder.

**A/N: I didn't proof read so please don't riot if it sucks. Still, I hope you people liked. Update to come within the next 2-3 days. xx**


	3. How Did I Get So Lucky?

**Chapter 3**

I lay awake in our bed as Colby put Avery back in hers for the third time tonight, waiting for him to return.

After my talk with Nattie and just letting all the stress out, having her shoulder to lean and to even cry on I was feeling much better about my decisions.

Well not my decisions but OUR decisions, sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm not the only person in this relationship and I didn't just decide to thrust our family into the limelight. It was something that although terrified us for what would come also excited us.

I've been with him for 5 years now and while there are the odd picture of us online, were not some well speculated couple. The perks have been great in the fact we haven't been bomb barded by media or fans trying to pry into that personal bubble that crosses a line, but it also had its cons. Sometimes I'd just love to be able to shout my love and admiration for him from rooftops and although I wouldn't go that extreme, opening up to the world and little them into our family is kind of our way of doing it.

When he finally fell back onto the bed clearly exhausted I rolled over and rest my head on my hand, "you okay?" I asked.

"Just tired and… I've been worried about you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I hate when I cause him worry or pain. "I'm sorry."

He rolled over mirroring my position, while grabbing my other hand and rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. "Don't apologize just talk to me Abbs."

"I was getting cold feet, just kind of over thinking things, having second thoughts you could say."

"Well how about you tell me about your cold feet and second thoughts? Maybe I could help a little. If you open up to me Abbs"

"It's about the show, I know that it was a decision we both made but today I just had a little breakdown I needed reminding that I have Avery and I have you and I couldn't ask for anything for more. I was questioning myself and even us…I haven't always loved being a secret to the world but I've liked our little bubble at the same time. It's all going to be gone babe and I just thought that maybe I was doing wrong by you and by Av."

"Abbs…" he sounded hurt and sad, but nevermore comforting at the same time. "You're right _we_ made this decision _together_ so you have _nothing _to feel wrong for. We talked about all this Abbs, I told you I don't care what people think at this stage. You've been mine for so long now that anyone else's opinions won't affect my view of you or us as a unit babe and _don't ever_ think you're doing wrong by Av! Av is the reason we're here, Av is why we're doing this. You are honestly the most amazing mother and I'm so glad you're the mother of my daughter."

He speaks with such love and compassion, I couldn't help but get emotional again as he pulled me in wrapping his arms around me soothing me and whispering sweet things in my ear wiping away my silent tears.

"I love you, okay, I love you and Avery she loves you more than you realise. That's what matters babe, not what other people are going to say about us alright? It's us against the world if it has to be, as long as I got you and my little girl I'll be happy for the rest of my life." He then placed a kiss on top of my head.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked peering up to look into his eyes.

He chuckled looking down at me, placing soft kisses on my lips "I ask myself the same question every day."

The smile on my face just grew wider, "I love you too"

"I know baby, now we have a big day tomorrow get some sleep."

"Thankyou"

"I don't need thanks baby, it's my job, to be here to hold you, to protect and to love you." He placed another soft kiss on my lips before moving us around so my back was to his chest, our legs tangled and his arms wrapped around my waist. Kissing my shoulder he whispered "Goodnight baby."

-X-

I woke up hours later in that same position and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, I truly loved this man and he truly loved me.

He says his lucky to have me but I honestly still think I'm the lucky one, I'm always second guessing myself and having self-doubt yet his always there talking me off the ledge. Last night was no exception.

I stayed still a little while longer just enjoying this moment, I could read the clock it was 7:37 which meant Avery would be waking up soon.

As if on cue I looked over to her she was laid out on the small cot the hotel had supplied but I could see her shifting around wakening. Once she came around, rubbing her eyes she looked around grabbing her bearings. I could see the confusion on her face at first to the slightly unfamiliar surroundings but it quickly changed back once she had figured where she was.

Once out of bed, she dusted off herself stretching a little more before a look of determination etched on her face as she approached the bed and proceeded to attempt to jump up onto the hotel bed. I smiled, watching her for a bit till she realised I was awake and came over to me. "Help mama" she asked, holding her arms up at me.

Shimmying out of Colby's grasp a little I leant down and grabbed under her arms lifting her up to me, "Morning babygirl."

"I wake dada?" she asked sweetly.

"How bout we both do it?"

"Yeah!" she excitedly said. Motioning to be quiet with my finger she crept over my lap so she was in between us and then we struck. Tickling his sides, whiles she screeched and screamed for him to wake up.

He woke up with a bit of a laugh before he fought back ending up with the win.

Once we had all showered and dressed we had to drop Avery off to Rebecca while we headed out for the start of our crazy filled week. While Colby had a few radio shows and a podcast to do, I was going with Tons of Funk and Justin Gabriel to a local school to promote the Wrestlemania Reading Challenge, meet some of the children and read to one of the younger classes.

The reading challenge days are something I actually really enjoy being able to do as a part of WWE. To be able to go into the schools and help interest the kids into their education is important to me.

After the reading challenge PJ (Justin Gabriel) and I headed out for a late lunch at a local place, we were stopped by a few fans and took a few photos and signed some autographs but other than that it was just a quiet un-disturbed little lunch.

We quickly discovered through our conversations that we were on the same Media tour this week, which should be fun. The guy's a little crazy, like throwing himself out of aeroplanes but his incredibly fun to be around.

Just after lunch we had to head to the Arena for a superstars/diva's meeting. Talent Relations wanted to talk to everyone involved in Wrestlemania while the heads of Media, Promoting and Events would also be there just to make sure that everyone had their schedules and that everyone knew what they needed to be doing all week.

It was really just a long boring talk with some boss men and ladies, re-telling us all their insistent rules and policies.

Then for the Superstars involved in the big night they had to stay through another long talk about more stuff they probably already knew but was being drilled in. I had stayed back and was waiting for Colby to finish up while PJ had headed off.

Once he was finished we headed back to the hotel grabbing some take out for dinner, before picking up Avery from Dad and Rebecca's hotel room. She had clearly had a great day and been spoilt rotten by her grandmother and Aunt Chey, Cam wasn't there so I gathered he had managed to weasel his way into tagging along with Dad for the day rather than being stuck with the girls all day.

Thanking Rebecca we headed out, "You have a good day with Grandma and Aunt Chey?" Colby asked her.

"Yeah dada! We go shop, park _and _play with my dolls."

"Big day then?" I said as more of a statement then a question but still she answered a yes with a half yawn.

I chuckled lightly at her, brushing the few stray hairs from her face as she laid her head on her father's chest.

By the time we had reached our room she was nearly asleep and as much I hated to wake her, I knew she needed some food in her belly before bed.

Colby sat on the hotel couch making small talk about her day with her to keep her awake while I shuffled around with plastic plates and food containers getting her dinner ready. I walked back towards them sitting down next to them both.

"Av, I have some dinner for you."

"I sleep ma."

"I know your sleepy baby, but you just got eat a little dinner first please."

She let out a huff of frustration, before turning her attention back to Colby trying to give him those puppy dog eyes she had quickly learned to perfect after figuring out he couldn't deny those eyes and that face she gave.

He closed his eyes and looked to the roof with a deep breath, trying to look anywhere but at her sad, tired little face. "You have to eat a little Av, please for daddy?"

She wasn't exactly happy about it but relented when he had asked for her to do it for him. Slowly she ate almost half her plate of food before her head drooped and she was asleep. Her head almost landing on her plate of food, to which I had to suppress a laugh.

"She is so adorable," I quietly said more to myself than Colby but he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Much like her mother," was his response with that perfect toothy grin I loved so much.

"I happen to think she looks a lot like you actually, probably why I have such a hard looking into those eyes of hers. It's like looking into yours sometimes and the second I saw her eyes flutter open when they first put her into my arms, I knew I was in trouble. I had never learned to say no to you when you put on your sad eyes and now it's the same with her."

"Oh really?" he asked with a small smirk. To which I nodded sheepishly, "Because I had a very similar thought when I held her in my arms for the first time. That perfect round button nose , her eyes are shaped just like yours and even though they aren't the same ocean blue colour as yours when her face lights up in excitement her eyes widen just like yours and when she gets frustrated she mimics that same face you hold. The way your left eye twitches a little to the side and your nose turns up just ever so slightly, or the way when your both sad your eyes seem to just drop and the tears always build up high in the corner where your eyes are scrunched just that little bit to where there are these tiny little creases forming. So yeah when they asked me to cut the cord and quickly wrapped her up, thrusting her into my arms the first things I saw in her, I saw in you. In that moment I not only feel in love with her but I fell in love with you all over again."

My heart was beating like crazy and my stomach was doing summersaults, "how do you still manage to give me butterflies?" I asked moving over to him closing the gap with a passionate kiss. :I love you, I love you so much." I looked into his eyes the whole time.

"It's just like you; you're still able to make the whole world freeze when I'm with you at times like this everything else seems so far away." He cupped my face, kissing me back with just as much passion as the last kiss.

When we broke the kiss I snuggled down in to him looking at Avery, she was still asleep slightly still sitting up just with her head on the coffee table. She looked unbearably comfortable, so I placed a peck to his chest patting my hand thereafter before getting up and carefully lifting Avery into my hands. "I'll just put her into her bed."

He watched from the couch as I pulled back her blankets, placing her in the bed then gently pulling the covers back over her. Dropping a kiss to her forehead I whispered "goodnight mummies little princess."

"Come ere" he said, lifting his finger and motioning me over.

Once I had rounded back around to him, he pulled me down so I was straddling over his legs. I cuddled into him. "So dad suggested the other day that maybe he could take Avery home with him for a week sometime after Mania. What do you think?"

He looked down at me questioningly; I could feel he really had to think about it. "I don't know how I feel about having her away from both us…we've never not you know at least one of us been there with her even with all of this crazy we live in."

"I get that, I really do and that's why I mulled over it for a few days. Maybe, it would be good to be able to spend some actual alone time together though. We could actual make out for more than ten minutes without being told kissing is gross."

"Yeah well I think I'd rather her always thinking kissing is gross thanks."

"Colby..." I had to laugh, "Let's be honest she may be a Lopez but she is still a Michaels girl at heart too, it won't be long till we're sitting at home and she is sneaking out windows."

"No." he said sternly, "Never."

"Well if she is anything like her mother…" I trailed off.

"Abigail Nicole Shawn Louise Hickenbottom" he tutted, "When you think you know a women?" he shook his head with an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah well, guys generally refused to knock on my front door." I laughed. "But we are so off topic here mister and hey! Don't full name me out Lopez!"

"I love you full name but."

"Yeah well I don't, it makes no sense."

"Your dad actually explained it to me once and I happen to think it's quite logical but you're right so off topic. To get back on topic, let me think about it. I don't want to say yes or no right now."

"Okay deal. Now let's just watch a movie and snuggle."

"Sounds good to me babe."

**A/N: Once again thankyou to those of you who fav'd, followed and reviewed. & thanks to those of you who just take the time to read my story! Much love, Alli. xx**


	4. I Will Never Get Enough

**Chapter 4**

The next day I woke with a slighty heavy heart, today was a day that WWE Superstars are able to attend Lexington Avenue Amory and meet with members of the NY National Guard 9/11 First Responders and those of Hurricane Sandy. I'm honoured to be able to attend even if only for a while to be able to hear the stories of those involved.

Later in the day I'm also taking to the Children's Hospitals and Medical Centres to meet some of the brave and beautiful young people of the world. It's just another one of the wonderful things I truly enjoy being able to do. Having my own child now it's only become something I enjoy all that much more.

To be able to bring even just the smallest bit of happiness to those kids faces brings joy to me. It's some times hard to warp my mind around the fact that in my line of work, I have become someone that these kids can look up to and aspire to be. That I can be the person to bring that smile to their faces, that I can help lift their spirits while they're in those kind of circumstances.

Days like this remind me of just why I'm here, why I love what I do and why I sacrifice so much.

Colby had headed out before I was even awake just leaving a simple note.  
'Babe,  
Got called in for early media, see you for dinner. Send my love and a kiss to Av when she wakes up. I love you.'

Avery was even still asleep when I awoke which was much to my suprise, so I got out of the bed and walked around to her leaning down to wake her.

"Av, come on Av, it's time to get up bubba."

She squirmed around trying to get comfortable again, clearly not ready to get up yet.

"Come on bubba girl, we need to get ready for the day."

"Mamma, no, I tired." she whined.

"Alright, but I need to change you then you go back to sleep and I'll carry you to grandma's and you can have a little sleep in."

She nodded, sleepily still. So I picked her up laying her back down on mine and Colby's bed while I got her outfit out for the night.

I lifted her lightly slipping a towel under her body, before changing her pull-up and clothes.

Sleeping through the whole thing of course. I kept her there to sleep a little while I slipped in for a shower. It was probably one of the quietest morning I've had in a very long time.

With Avery not running around my while I was getting ready I was even able to sit down and put some effort into my hair and make-up. I pulled on a part of dark skinny jeans and a grey Wrestlemania tee with a black knit cardi to keep warm.

Suprising me she was still asleep once I was finished, so I packed her bag for the day and then mine before slugging them over my shoulder and carefully lifting her into my arms.

I was able to drop her off at Rebecca's room who laughed at me a little struggling with the bags and Avery in my arms. I rushed passed her struggling to hold it much longer. The girl might look small but boy does she get heavy after a while.

I was able to put her on Chey's bed, who started waking up and I had to tell her it was alright to go back to bed. She just opened her blankets and I moved Avery so she was wrapped in the blankets with her Aunt.

Thanking Rebecca on my way out I had to rush a little to get to my breakfast date with Trin.

"Oh hey girl." she greeted me as I approached with a hug.

"Hey girl."

"Have you heard about the newbies?" she asked.

"Nattie dabbled about them a little to me yesterday, haven't had the pleasure of meeting them myself yet though. Have you?"

Looking over the menu while we spoke, "Not yet, Nattie is 'babysitting'" she said using air quotes "them tomorrow so they will be at the arena when were all going through the card for Wrestlemania."

Conversation stopped while the waitress took our breakfast orders. "Apparently the brunette is very Bellaesque."

I laughed, "I'm sure they will love that!"

"Yeah, Brie kind of stink eyed her the moment she eyed her up and down. Except Jane and our lovely friends at Talent Relations want her to turn blonde."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Nattie is going to hate that!" I laughed again.

"Brie was saying something about Nattie being all like 'uh hello we already have a blonde'.

"Two blondes."

"And Summer Rae seems to be getting a push."

"They're making a blonde army!" We both had a laugh of that. "I'm actually a little excited to meet them, I mean it's always nice to have some new competition."

"Well I'm glad you see it like that, nearly every other person I've spoken to has seen it negatively. Like I understand that we are at an unfortunate place in the company with limited spots to grab but new competition is able to help shake up the division and bring in some new elements."

"Exactly, well okay only if they're good. God, I hope they're good."

"Yeah, well that may be what got to the others more these girls have supposedly been at the LA Camp for a month training.

The look on my face, could read my thoughts quite well. Enough that Trin had to laugh. I groaned. "What are they thinking? That could honestly be dangerous for us!"

"I don't think they plan on using them in the ring for a while yet, just to film bits for the show.

I let out another groan at the mention of the reality show. "I'm already getting a headache over the dang show and I've only had like an hour, maybe two of filming."

"I feel you, they can be come quite intrusive. I've only done a few hours myself, Jon however felt completly comfortable in front of them."

"Of course! Colby bloody let them in while I was still sleeping! I'm horrified to think that is the first thing people are going to see of my outside of the ring."

She laughed at me, "Okay, so Jon wasn't that bad."

"How do you think everyone else is going to react to the show, like backstage?" she then asked.

"I'm honestly not sure, it's been kept pretty under wraps so far so it will be intresting."

"Here's hoping it's a good response."

"I hear you."

"I'm grateful for the oppurtunity, but you know me. I'm here to wrestle not this stuff, it's not exactly my style so I just hope that even though I'm being asked to do this and I accepted that it's not going to be brought into our storylines and our jobs there."

"I agree with you there."

"Oh my! Before I forget. You'll never guess what happened when we got home the other day."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Avery called Ari poodle."

We both laughed, "Gosh we're getting some looks, people are probably thinking we're crazy over here laughing all the time."

"Eh, we're just hilarious."

"You'll have to tell Jon, he'll have a field day."

"Oh he will, what did Colby say?"

"He just kept trying to supress his laughter while I tried telling her that it was mean to call Miss. Ari a poodle and that she shouldn't listen to everything her Uncle says literally. Then after her being appalled in the fact that I implied her calling Miss. Ari a poodle was mean of her, she justified herself with it being funny and Colby couldn't hold it in any longer. We all just ended up in laughter."

Breakfast arrived and we ate and made more small talk before we headed different ways for our very full days.

-X-

I was teamed with PJ again for our day, along with us were Nattie and Show. Being grouped with Show is always fun, the guy is a great laugh.

Stopping by Lexington Avenue Amory first we took part in the meet and greet with the NY National Guard First Responders. Taking photos and signing as many autographs we were able to in our short amount of time before we had to jet off to our other appearances.

Leaving the meet and greet, we headed off to several different Children's Hospitals and Medical Centres.

On the ride between venues I snapped a selfie with PJ and Show before posting on Twitter and Instagram. WWEAbbiMichaels; Meet and greets with two of my favourites! WWETheBigShow Justin_Gabriel

Show may be a great laugh but another thing I loved about being teeamed with him was watching all those small kids eyes grow wide when the first see him it's always priceless to watch. I have to laugh at the really little ones who sometimes seem a little scared, because he really is just a giant teddy bear.

The children were inspiring to be around, it's easy to bounce off all the energy they exerted.

We spent the afternoon meeting with different children and their familes, taking photos and signing their merchandise. I found myself close to tears at times hearing some of the diagnos of the children, listening to the parents speak of their sick childnen and hearing them express their love.

Though the children would then pick up my spirts again, they're strong and beautiful souls. They were at times quite the jokesters, I even got a marriage proposal!

-X-

Being in the same area as my family for the week I took the oppurtunity to take my Dad, Step-Mum and little brother and sister out for a family with dinner with Colby and Avery.

We were able to visit a local restuarant and it was a nice night. Cheyanne and Cameron kept Avery in a fit of giggles most of the night, while Colby and Dad talked most of the dinner much to mine and Rebecca's amusment.

Dad just can't help himself sometimes I think, he thrives on be able to help the young and up coming guys of the roster. Even if that means talking Wrestling and up coming Wrestlemania matches with his future son in law over dinner.

I even endulged in a few glasses of wine, though on our way back to the hotel I realised this may not have been the greatest idea.

"Babe, are you drunk?" Colby asked laughing at me while I wobbled around.

"No." He gave me a sideway glance. "Just a little." I put emphasis on it measuring how much between my fingers.

He chuckled, "Of course you would manage to get drunk at a family dinner."

"I didn't intend too. My Step Mother is a terrible influence."

"Or you're a terrible influence on her." he muttered, while unlocking the door to our room still carrying an asleep Avery.

I leant against the wall outside the hotel room, "Think you can put her to bed then come get me."

"Of course."

And he did. Gently lifting me bridal style while I giggled.

"You're a good man."

"Why thankyou." he dropped a kiss on me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, even if you are a little drunk."

I tried to pull myself up to kiss him, it unfortunetly failed and he chest rumbled against me as he chuckled.

"Kiss me...please."

And he did. Only breaking it to chuck me onto the bed, which had me giggling again. He crawled on after me, right on up so that his hands were set next to my head. Dropping his head kissing me several more times.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Mmm, I think I need you to kiss me again."

He shook his head, dipping back down kissing me again. I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down towards me to deepen the kiss.

I ran my hands over his back down his sides until they were tugging at the hem of his shirt. He broke the kiss so I could remove his shirt, before resuming the kiss.

Once he broke the kiss again, I couldn't help let out a little laugh.

Colby looked at me like I was mad, "What's funny babe? Or are you really that drunk?"

"No, I just..I'll never get tired of kissing you."

"Oh well in that case." Kiss. "I should" Kiss. "Probably" Kiss. "Just" Kiss. "Keep" Kiss. "Going."

I nodded, pulling him back down deeping this kiss once again feeling the smile on his face.

God, I loved this man. I will never get enough.

**A/N; Thankyou all for the positive feedback. I hope this story is intresting you all and you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Might be a bit slow to post again, I shattered my laptop screen last night and only managed to snag my nan's for a bit to post this. I'll continue to post while I can though. xx**


	5. Meet The Newbies

**Chapter 5**

Today was another crazy packed day, WWE had events ranging from Be a STAR Anti-Bullying Rallies to Wrestlemania Axxess and in the evening we had Superstars for Sandy Relief as well as the Wrestlemania Press Confrence.

I had an hour block of signing's to take part of at Axxcess and then I was going out to be apart of the Be A STAR Anti-Bullying Rallies, before stopping back by the Arena while Colby takes a run thorugh of his match.

Trinity and Ari had asked me to sit through their match as well, just to get another view and see if I could see things they couldn't. I made no objections and was happy to be able to lend a hand. Even if I'm not involved in forefold, I still love being involved in what goes into putting on a brilliant show even if that means having to sit through the other girls matches and helping them perfect their spots.

I actually had a rare oppurtunity this week with not having to be at the Arena for Axxcess until 11 I could actually spend the morning sleeping in a little and spending my extra time with my family.

"Babe, you have to get up now."

I groaned rolling over to see Colby standing over me, "But I like my sleep."

"Don't pout at me." he rolled his eyes as pouted again.

"You and your daughter are stubborn as each other, she won't get up either."

I sat up a little looking over at a still sleeping Avery. "It's so weird having her sleep in, she did it yesterday I had to change her in her sleep and carry her to Bec's room."

"Nothing to be worried about."

"Maybe, but maybe she is getting sick. You know she ususally sleeps more when she is first getting sick. The doctor last time said it was something like her body catching onto it and trying to fight it early."

"Well if she is getting sick and that's why she is sleeping longer, than hopefully her body is fighting if off."

"Yeah, I hope so too." I kneeled up to give him a kiss. "Sorry for lastnight."

"No need to be sorry baby."

"I know, I just feel bad sometimes."

"Well I was thinking about what you said you know." he sat on the bed next to me, "About sending her home with your dad for a week, then maybe we would actually be able to finish what we started last night."

I smiled a little, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean we'd be travelling still but we'd have the bus to ourselves and since everything is coming out anyway I'm gunna take you to some fancy restuarant and spoil you rotten."

"Okay, I'll let dad now."

"Good." he gave me a quick kiss before standing up and slapping my knee a few times, "Now up, get ready, I wanna take my girls for breakfast."

I sighed loudly and dramatically dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom running a shower for myself. Colby entered not a minute later with a naked Avery, passing her to me while I showered, to give her a quick wash.

Once I washed her over I handed her back to Colby and he left the bathroom again to get her ready for the day while I finished my own shower.

I wrapped myself in a towel walking back into the room, looking through my clothes I pulled out a new Harper Lee Tiger Mist playsuit I had ordered before coming on the road. Wearing some black wedged sandals, some chunky bracelts and an assortment of rings.

Curling my hair lightly, I put on a beach styled black hat. While I just keep my make-up very like my TV make-up.

When I was done I turned around and Colby gave me whistle, to which I blushed.

"So, I take it I look good then?" I asked quietly.

He smirked shaking his head, "Better than good. God you're hot."

"You know just got to keep up with my smoking hot fiance."

He chuckled picking up Avery. "You reckon Mama looks good?" he asked her.

"Mama beetaful." He winked over at me.

I walked over to them kissing Avery on her forehead, "Thanking you baby. You look beautiful yourself, did daddy pick that dress or did you?"

"I pick it Mama. I even puts in on myself!"

"That's so good baby, high five!" she excitedly reached her small hand out to meet mine.

"Alright my two beautiful girls how about we go get some breakfast, while Daddy nearly has a heart attack beating all the guys off looking at the two of you."

"Daddy beat all the guys."

"Yeah Daddy does, you just remember that when you're sixteen alright."

She nodded, not having a clue what he was talking about while I chuckled. "Good luck with that." I muttered, walking past him to grab mine and Avery's bags.

We only went to the hotel buffet and there were a few other Superstars around. I placed our bags on a table and went to get Avery and mine's breakfast while Colby walked off with Avery probably proudly showing her off.

I loaded up the plates and when I headed back over to the table I placed them on the table before looking around for Colby. He was talking to Stu and Drew while Avery smiled and giggled at Stephen who was pulling faces at her.

Walking over I even laughed a little myself at the faces he was pulling, "You're good with kids."

His head shot up hearing my voice and he shrugged, "Guess that happens you know getting to be involved in all the stuff with the kids like we do."

"True, true, well gentlemen I'm just going to steal princess here so she can grab some breakfast if you don't mind."

They all smiled and made no objections, Colby gave me a quick kiss as he passed Avery off to me. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

Avery made no fuss which was nice, she just ate what she wanted from either plate I had filled. Mostly sticking to the small fruits and spoonful or two of a yoghurt she had now decided she didn't like. Typical.

We're still in that middle ground with her, of finding the foods she does and doesn't like. Thankfully we aren't having a problem convincing her fruits and vegetables are her friends. In fact, she seems to be favouring them. Something I'm very grateful for, probably helps we always have some at her disposal.

Colby joined us again while we were eating after he had finished up his conversation his shake still in hand. I couldn't ever understand how he could just drink some shape and be satisfied until his next meal. I need my food.

"Daddy yucky." Avery told him turning up her face at the bacon she just tried.

His face was one of pure confusion, like how could she find bacon yuck?

I bit back a laugh as he shaked himself off before forming a sentence to reply to her. "Baby, it's good for you. Try again."

So she did, biting into the corner of it and her face instantly scrunching up in disguist as she spat it back out crossing her arms down in from of her. "No, yucky."

He looked at me for help, "Babe, she doesn't like it right now and that's ok. This is what this whole time in her life is about finding the foods she does and doesn't like. Don't get moody when she doesn't like the foods you don't because she is two and half her tastebuds will change again soon enough."

Avery looked to us clearly confused as to hell as what I was talking about. So Colby took charge again, "Okay baby, give it here." she passed the 'yucky' food to her father and watched in disguist as he ate it himself. "See, daddy likes it."

I had to laugh. "Babe, that isn't going to make her all of sudden like it."

"Yeah, well, I had to at least give it a shot."

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you have to do today?"

"Axxess signing at 11, an appearance at the Be A STAR Anti-Bullying rallies and then I really want to make it back to the Arena in time to watch a run through of your match if possible."

"You're a busy woman."

"What can I say? The people love me. Oh! AND Trin and Ari want me to sit in on their practice for an extra opinion on their spots and moves. You know be a Veteran and shit."

"You're 24." he laughed.

I poked my tongue out, "I've been with the company like five years! That makes me a veteran to these other woman. Even if it is a little weird having older woman looking at me for advice."

"You woman sort your shit out weird."

"Colby!" I shrieked.

"Oh..sorry." he looked down at Av who was to engrossed to notice his slip of words. "She didn't even notice babe."

I rolled my eyes, "She noticed another word." I grumbled out in a whisper that left him having to ak what I said.

"Nothing." I lied. "It just reminded me I wanted to talk to you and Jon later about something."

He gave me a strange look but said he'd let him know.

"So what are you doing today?" I then asked him.

He shrugged, "I went to Radio City earlier this morning for non-stop like ten minute interviews and I think I'm supposed to go back their for the press conference not real sure to be honest but I'm sure someone will let me know."

"Always the one to be organised."

"I was, I just you know...lost that sheet thingy they gave me with my schedule on it."

"No I don't know, because I'm organised and have mine. Do I need to start making copy of yours?"

"Probably wouldn't help."

"I sometimes think I have two children."

"Ha Ha." he sarcastically said.

"You done bubba?" I asked Avery, who had stopped picking at the food.

"Full mama."

"That's alright bubba, you did good."

She smiled up at me, "Aunt Chey me play day?"

"Yes bubba you can play with Aunty Chey today, I will take you to Grandma's soon."

"Otay." she changed the direction of her view of to Colby, "You come play daddy?"

Oh no, god this is the part we both hate.

"Baby daddy has lot's of work today" her face already changing and the tears forming in her eyes. "BUT I promise tonight daddy will play with you."

"Daddy I wanna play now but."

"I know you do baby, but you know daddy has big work to do." and the tears begun. He looked over at me clearly panicked.

"Av, Av look at mummy." she looked over teary eyed, moving to clutch onto me.

"I want daddy to play mumma."

"I know bubba, I know. How bout Mumma takes you to work with her later and we can see daddy at work and then you can play when his finished."

Colby looked at me questionly when I offered her this option. It was one he hadn't clearly thought of.

"Really mumma?" she asked now wide eyed with new excitement.

"Really bubba, you'll have to behave and go stay with Grandma and Aunt Chey for a little first but when I'm finished my work I will be able to come get you before going to see daddy at work."

"Otay, I be good." she stuck out her pinky.

"Promise." I stuck mine out shaking with her.

"You excited to see daddy at work?" He then asked.

"Yeah! You wrestle dadda."

"That's right baby, I'll be wrestlin."

"I excite! I excite!"

"Alright good, well how bout we go up to Grandma's now so Mumma and Dada can go to work and then we will be able to see you sooner than you think."

Of course she was hesitant, but none the less agreed knowing no matter what she would be going to her Grandma's even if it's just for a few hours.

-X-

The signing was crazy fun and filled with awesome fans, I was filled with compliment after compliment and received some pretty cool fan art and gifts.

Then I had attented the Be A Star Anti-Bullying Rally and fufilled my duties there before having to rush back to the hotel to grab Avery and make it to the Arena in time for Colby's run through. As I walked around the Arena finding my way to the ring a few people stopped me trying to start up a conversation but I had to brush them politely to the side.

I walked past poor Nattie 'babysitting' the girls who were clearly the Newbies, but was shocked when I saw one sporting fire engine red hair. All I could think was she was clearly then one they wanted to go blonde, risky move rookie. I could tell it must have paid off though, she was looking overly confident in herself, but why wouldn't she really she was quite hot.

Eyeing of the other Newbie she could tell she was much younger and clearly still very new to the business. I felt rude just walking past and not stopping to meet and interact with them but I was a woman on a mission.

Upon finally finding my way out to the ring, I saw Colby, Joe and Jon in the ring with Stephen, Randy and Show. I waved making my way to some of the floor seats and taking a seat.

"Look Av, there's daddy doing his wrestlin."

He looked over at her giving her a wave before getting back into character and focusing on their practice while I sat back with Avery who was watching in pure awe.

When Colby was in the ring and getting beat down by Randy I could see Avery's face turn into a scowl and I couldn't help but watch her all her little facial expressions and ticks with Amusement. Obviously she did not like seeing her daddy being beat down.

As soon as the tables turned though her face turned to that of pride and fascination as she watched her father in his craft. Her excitement got the best of her and she began clapping yelling "Go Dadda!"

I saw Steph and Paul coming down to the ring area and tried to quieten Avery down while they were here at least, but it didn't really work when Colby peformed a suicide dive from the ring to the outside and she exploded in excitment.

Well you blew our cover we had seemingly found Av! Steph looked over smiling at us before making her way over.

"Abbi she has grown so much!" she cooed over my little girl.

"I know, it's becoming a little sad for me. Her speech is so much more improved to." I looked down at Av who was looking up at me. "Say Hi to Mrs Steph Avery"

"Hello Mrs Steph."

Steph just oo'd and aww'd over her adorable little voice before bending down slighlty and greeting her back.

I looked up to see Paul looking over in amusement. In the time Steph and I had been talking my dad had managed to appear next to him and they were discussing something.

Avery must have only just noticed him too because midway through her sentence while speaking to Stephanie she suddenly shrieked and ran over to him shouting "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Both Steph and I laughed at the excited little girl as was scooped up by Paul before she could even get to my dad. As we walked over I could here him asking her where his hello and hug was. I smiled, he always like an Uncle to me and had taken to Avery in that same way.

He passed her along to my dad once she had shyly apoligised and given him a big hug and a few sloppy kisses. He then pulled me into a side hug planting a kiss on my head "You too missy."

I looked up at him sheepishly and mumbled a sorry, before wraping my arms around the expansion of his waist locking them together and snuggling into his side as his arm read out around me holding me there.

"Your boy is doing good."

"I know."

"I was worried about him you know, his...his very...self assured of his ability."

I scoffed, "That's an understatement and we both now it. My Fiance happens to be very self assured and pretty confident in his apperatus and what he can do in the business."

"You know I had to actually talk to him about it a time or two?"

I nodded agaisnt his chest, feeling the rumble of his chest as I felt him rumble against my head.

"He reminded me of the a male version of yourself."

I quipped my head up at this giving him my 'Are you kidding' look. Both Dad and Paul laughed at me. "What?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, don't you think you were overly confident in your skills when you first arrived." Dad said.

"Yeah well you two feed my ego to much." I crossed my arms and glared playfully at them both.

"I hope you too aren't pissing off my Diva here." Steph said.

"Our apologies." Paul said sarcastically, holding his hands up in mock defeat.

"Leave my girl alone."

"Exactly, see this is why Steph is my favourite."

"What? Because she has clear favouritism."

"Dad!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what you two suddenly don't think I'm good enough for my confidence in my ability anymore?"

They both looked over at me like I was an idiot.

"I was just pulling your leg kiddo!" Paul said.

"They'd be struggling without you and you know it."

"Well don't say shit like that then! It gets me worried you know."

They exchanged a glance at each other before looking back over at me and mumbling an apology.

Steph and I walked back over to the chairs with Avery while Dad and Paul went down to the ring apron to give their tidbits along with the other trainers.

About five minutes later the boys were jumping out of the ring as Tons of Funk, The Rhodes Scholars and the Bella Twins made their way to the ring.

Trin and Ari quickly came over to me saying hello to Avery and myself before rolling into the ring. Brie and Nikki waved over and I knew I'd be able to talk to them later as well.

Being a short time frame that got straight into it, they'd clearly all talked the match over and picked out their spots putting together a pretty evenly played match.

After the first run through, I made my way to the apron telling the girls as a group what I thought could be a little better and were they were looking weak but shouldn't be or vice versa.

My advice was taken on but the next run through didn't go so smoothly and I could see they were all becoming a little frustrated and heated amongst themselves. I let them know I was taking Avery to see her dad and for them to find me later because I really didn't want Avery around if a verbal attack was about to take place.

While I was walking around backstage I ran into Jon Fatu who stole Avery from me running off making aeroplane noises, I laughed leaving them to it and made my way to find Nattie and these Newbies.

He'd find Colby or I later if he got sick of her or she got whiny, but being with her 'Unc Jurdy' I doubted that would happen anytime soon.

I found them out near the back around some equipment trunks in mid conversation, Nattie saw me approaching and excused herself to hug me.

"You look amazing!"

I looked down at my playsuit and smiled. "Thanks, I found this Australian brand online. All their stuff is amazing! I can't wait to show you what I'm wearing tonight."

"Ooo exciting" she clapped.

"You look lovely yourself by the way."

She blushed a little, brushing my compliment off. It always amazes me how shy Nattie can be out her own body.

"Come meet the Newbies."

I looked over at them to see them looking over at us and nodded.

Nattie looped our arms together and walked me over to them. "Eva, JoJo I'd like for you to meet Abbi. Abbi this is Eva Marie and JoJo."

I shook their hands, pulling them in for a quick hug. "It's so amazing to meet you." JoJo gushed.

Honestly she was adorable and clearly starstruck by her whole experience so far, she seemed so young too.

Eva Marie seemed wary of me, clearly eyeing me up and down trying to gauge what my reaction to her was. I'm not sure if she expected me to be intimidated just because the Bella Twins got in a little huff over her, but I wasn't. Sensing this she eased herself a little.

"Thankyou, it's lovely meet fresh faces like yourselves too. So how old are you guys and how long have you been trainging."

The redhead flipped her hair over shouder, "28 and we've been at the LA Camp for about a month. They clearly saw plently of potential in us."

Nattie bit back a snarky comment I could see it when I glanced over at her.

"I'm 19." JoJo quietly said out, clearly picking up on the little staredown I was having with the redhead over her brashness.

"19" I quipped, turning my attention to the younger two again. "I was 19 when I first came on the road too, is it your first time away from home?"

"Oh cool! and um yeah first time away from home" she said a the last bit a little more shyly.

"Well if you ever need anything around here or need help finding something or someone, even if you just need someone to talk to you girls have been lucky to be introduced to Nattie here. She helped me out when I started out back then and she helped me readjust when I came back again."

"Thankyou Abbs."

"I should be thanking you silly!" I laughed. "And if you ever can't find Nattie the division as a group is nicer than we're made out to be. Everyone comes together and anyone would be more than happy to help."

"Abbi! Abbi!" I heard someone shouting my name.

"Excuse me."

I looked around for Colby recognising that voice and saw him running towards me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh thank god I found you."

"What's wrong Colby?!"

"Av, she, she was sick everywhere."

"Give me a sec."

I walked back over to Nattie and the Newbies, who had been eyeing my conversation anyway. Both Newbies looked in quizzically not really knowing the relationship between the two of us.

"Sorry girls, mummy duties call I'll see you later."

"Go, go I'll see you round later." Nattie said.

The newbies gave me a wave as I took off with Colby and I could briefly hear them asking Nattie about what I meant 'Mummy Duties'. Unfortunetly I didn't have time to explain and at this point I couldn't care less what Nattie told them.

When we got back to the near the men's locker room Jon Fatu was holding Avery in his arms while she cried for her mummy. I eyed the bucket next to him where she had obviously been sick in.

I dropped down to the floor next to him, peeling Avery from his arms into mine. "I'm here baby."

"I sick mamma."

"I know baby, but you'll be okay."

I looked up to see the worried expression of Colby, he hates seeing her sick.

"She'll be fine babe."

"I know, I just, I hate seeing her sick."

"I have to go see Trin, but you'se let me know if you need anything."

"We will, thank you for playing with her earlier."

"No problem. Bye princess."

"Bye Unc Jurdy."

I waited a few more minutes as her sobs became less and less and looked down to see she had fallen asleep. Colby took her from my arms resting her on his shoulder while I stood back up from the ground, taking the bucket and emptying it in the locker room toilet and washing it out before we headed towards the back of the Arena to head out.

When we got there I saw Ari crying and her boyfriend, Vino, Vince, Vinnie something like that looking enraged. I looked over at Colby who was eyeing the situation with the same confusion of mine.

Spotting Trin and Jon, we stopped and asked what was going on. I could see the Total Diva's camera crew filming and Trin told us that Brodus had exchanged some unpleasantries with Ari so Vinnie was being all Macho Man saying he was going to order Brodus out.

I actually laughed a little at that. He really wanted to call out Brodus? I shook my head.

Colby and I said our goodbyes and wished them good luck with that before we slipped out the back to head back to the hotel.


	6. My Favorite Hustlers

**A/N: I know the timeline of the events in my previous chapter isn't according to the actual episode, but this my story and I have my own timeline. Please be patient with my little changes. xx**

**Chapter 6**

It was hard to have to leave my baby back at Rebecca's that night for a social event, but these social events are part of my life and I do this so I can provide her with a better life.

So while she was asleep again after waking back up just after getting back to the hotel and emptying anything else left in her stomach Colby walked her to Dad and Bec's room while I dressed for the night.

While home last I had brought a new dress for the event, a Black Jersey Gathered-Neck Back-Drape Gown with a slit from the thigh to the hem on my right leg. I wore a thin silver sparkled belt around my waist and silver jewels adorning my wrist and neck.

Looking in the mirror I sighed, one look at me and you could tell I was exhausted and stressed. I had to add extra make-up to cover up the puffyness in my eyes and then just re-curled my hair so it fell in trindels cascading over my shoulders and and down my bare back.

When I walked out Colby was back and nicely dressed in a pair of his tight black jeans, with a black formal shirt, blazer and a silver tie. I smiled, we had unintentially matched.

"Wow, you..you..I mean you look amazing, no beautiful."

I smiled, it amazes me that and give me butterflies that I can still render him speechless or into a jumble of words.

"Thankyou." I reached out to fix his tie. "You look incredibly sexy."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do think." I lent up to kiss him. "I can fix this." I said pointing down to my feet and the height difference. Running around to my bag I fished out the heels I had brought silver and sparkled just like the belt.

I hurried back around to him while he chuckled. "Better."

"I like you all short and what not, it's cute." He pouted.

"Well I like being able to kiss you without struggling, so shut it."

"I like this bossy side of you."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him again. His tounge swiped against my bottom lip and I parted my lips letting him deepen the kiss. When we parted I was slighlty breathless and smiling like I was a teenager again.

He went to dip down again and I had to lightly push him away, "Stop, or we will never get out of here."

"Maybe that's not so much of a bad idea."

I slapped his chest giggling, "Colbs we gotta go."

He sighed, leaning his forehead to me lighlty pecking my lips a few times before I pulled his bottom lip between mine to keep him there deepening the kiss once again. When we pulled apart again he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well that's definetly not how to get us out of here quicker."

"I know," I said quietly. I quickly slid past him picking up my clutch and running back into the bathroom, I grabbed my lip gloss and my phone off the charger chucking them into the clutch.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes let's just go so we can get home quicker, I don't want to leave Avery here without us for too long."

"I know babe, me neither so let's head out."

-X-

Colby and I walked the small red carpet seperatley again, I walked with my dad while he walked with Joe. While walking the carpet I realised soon we would actually be able to walk them together, once the show airs and all.

I felt so sorry for Nattie, who once again put on mic duty. It's one of those jobs that just seems degrading to us, we work day in and day out to be at the best of our game and all these new model Diva's are getting all the glory.

Plastering on my fake smile, I posed for photos along the carpet and I answered questions along the way from the press and did a quick 'What's the Haps?' with Sam not Sam.

These events I usually enjoy but tonight my mind was elsewhere then rather schmoozing all these men and women in suits. So I just walked around making small talk and pleasentries, slowly sipping on my single glass of champagne trying to make it look like I was at least trying to have fun.

Inside was just more of what was happening outside really, people posing for photos here and there and in small conversations around the room. I made quick work of finding where Trin was and made my way over to her once I found her.

"Hey girl."

"Hey."

"How's your baby?"

"Sick, tired, scared."

"Girl, that poor baby. Jon said his heart was breaking for her this arvo."

"I know, he was so good with her though. He just held onto her and cuddled her until Colby could track me down. I really have to thank him later."

"He don't need no thanks, it's our job to look after her she's our god baby."

I smiled at her and she smiled back giving me a queeze on the shoulder.

"You should be able to sneak out soon."

"It's really what I've been trying to do since I got in." we laughed.

We sat on a couch up on a platformed level just speaking between the two of us for a while until my eyes met with Colby's across the room.

I wasn't aware of my subconcious lip biting until Trin nudged me out of my little trance.

"Stop drooling!" she teased.

"I wasn't!"

She gave me a knowing look and we both laughed, I shrugged. "His sexy, what can I say?"

"Your eyes are doing all the talking for you, you were practically eye fucking him."

"Trin!"

"You were!"

"I was not."

"Oh please." she scoffed, "I've eye fucked enough men in my life to know the look."

I was shocked by her outward admission and gasped a little, "You little minx!"

"Could say the same for you!"

We were giggling like high schoolers when Jon made his way over to us, raising his eyebrow at us. He took the seat next to Trin wrapping his armed around the back of her and kissing her cheeck.

"How much have you two giggling school girls had?"

"I haven't even finished my first." I said lifting my glass to show, he then looked down at Trin.

"I've only had 3!"

He rolled his eyes playfully, "So what were you two laughing at."

I thought about what to tell him as Trin looked to be doing the same, he eyed us curiously. "Trin was just explaining to me the 'eye fuck' look."

If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead right now. "Oh really?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, apparently she is pretty experienced with it." What the heck, I was already dead right?

"Abbs!" she gave me that stern look. "I was simply telling her to stop eye fucking Colby, I could practically see the drool coming from her mouth."

Now it was my turn to glare.

"So let's just come to the conclusion that you woman have been objectifing my gender."

Both Trin and I scoffed at this, "Because that's not what this company does to ours?" I asked.

"Hey!" he gave me the eye, "My gender is forced to wrestle in just their little spanks."

"And what we wear is covering much more?" Trin quipped back.

"So let's come to another conclusion, this company just uses us for our hot bods." I joked.

-X-

I didn't have to stay much longer, once I saw my oppurtunity to leave I ran like hell. Colby had to stay back, the company really pushing their Wrestlemania participants to the forefront.

Knocking on Bec's door, I heard some moving on the other side and was greeted by my younger brother when the door open. Crossing his arms across his chest as he looked up and seen it was me, jeez what had I done.

"Your daughter is in there still throwing up."

Whoops, I guess leaving my sick daughter in his room for th evenning wasn't something he liked. I just rolled my eyes at him. Leaning down so I was eye level with him, "Look Cameron, I'm sorry you've had to put up with a sick two year old for the night but how about we go out for ice-cream tomorrow and I'll even chuck in an Xbox game."

He looked at me for a moment, clearly comtemplating my little bribe back into his good books. "I want you to take my rock climbing."

I looked at him confused, "Rock climbing?"

"Yes, rock climbing. Mum thinks it's dangerous and won't take me, soooo if you want me not to annoy you and be a breat or what ever you call itt you'll the time you'll take me rock climbing."

I sighed, of course. I hope I won't get into to much trouble of Dad and Bec. "Deal."

He spat into his hand putting it out to me, I looked down questionly at him. Did he expect me to do the same?

"Come on I don't have all day here Abbigail." he whipped.

Why that little brat. I spit in my own hand an shook his. Gross.

He took his hand back wipping it on his pyjama pants, where was I supposed to wipe mine?

I held the hand away from my dress and walked into the room, Cameron pointed to the bathroom so I walked in and found Bec with Avery in her arms. They were sat on the tiled floors near the toilet. Avery had a cool washcloth on her head and was drinking a glass of water. She looked terrible, it was really quite heartbreaking.

Eyeing a towel on the rack I quickly wiped my hand on it before making my presence know. "Hey, how has she been?"

Bec looked up at me with sad eyes, brushing the hair from Avery's face.

"Not to crash hot, she has slept most of the time. Woke up about 20 minutes ago in tears because her little belly hurt. She threw up once, but it's been mostly dry heaving. I'm not sure she actually has anything left in her tummy."

"I sick mumma, I real sick."

Oh my poor, poor baby.

"I know baby, but we will get you some medicine and make you all better okay."

"Otay mumma."

Suddenly she was coughing and dry heaving again, just spit and saliva flying out of her mouth. Bec rubbed her back soothing her down and she stopped after a minute or so.

"I just need to get changed then I'll come in and get her."

"Of course darling."

Excusing myself I quickly went into the room with the bunks Chey and Cameron had been sleeping in to change out of my dress. I'd brang a bag with change of clothes and my dress bag so I could make a quick change before taking her back to the room.

Taking off the belt, shoes, jewels and dress I put on a pair of grey sweats and I blue racerback tanks.

Making my way back to the bathroom barefoot I bent down onto the tile removing Avery from Bec's arms. "Thankyou so much for tonight."

"You know I'd do anything to help."

"You're just too good to us sometimes."

"Never." she dismissed.

Kissing my forehead, she made her way up from the floor. "I'll go grab her things together for her. You might just want to wait here with her though, I'll be quick."

I nodded, craddling Avery in my arms. "It hurts mumma." she whimpered.

"I know baby, I know."

"My belly hurts." I could feel the tears dripping from her cheecks onto my shoulder.

Trying not to cry myself I had to pull it together and be strong for my little girl, I knew if she saw me upset and hurting it would just scare her more.

I sat there continuing to rub her back and telling her she was going to be okay for a little while longer until Bec slipped back in. "All set to go."

I smiled, thanking her as I made my way to my feet with Avery still in my arms.

Chey and Cameron walked me to my room carrying Avery and my bags, so I could easily carry her. Thanking them as I put her into her bed, they both stood there eyeing me.

Oh brother, what did they want now?

I saw Cameron nudge Chey before she gave him a look of annoyance. "Alright you two, what is it?"

"Chey wants to come rock climbing too."

"Of course she does."

"And I want you to tell dad I _don't _need those silly training wheels on my bike anymore." she added.

"Chey" I sighed, "If dad still has them on then they are there to keep you safe."

She rolled her eyes back at me, "But I don't need them anymore! None of my other friends have them anymore, I look like a little baby!"

"Probably because you are." I mumbled.

"I heard that."

"I didn't say it so you wouldn't."

She gave me those little evil eyes of hers. "Fine." Was I really getting hussled by 13 year old and an 8 year old?

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." Cameron spoke.

"Yeah, yeah you two better not get me in to much trouble."

"I'm sure you'll find a way out of it."

When did tween age boys become so dramatic and moody, I thought it was us women?

Good luck Dad and Bec!

"You two should probably head back before your mum starts fretting."

"You should probably take her to the hospital Abbs, I was scared tonight."

That really threw me for a loop, I hadn't even thought about what leaving my sick child with my family would do to them.

I quickly walked over to Chey pulling her in for a hug, "I'm so sorry Chey. I really didn't mean to scare you by seeing her like that."

"I know." She actually sounded on the verge of tears. "Is she going to be okay Abbs?" she asked as Avery started coughing again.

Cameron had gone over to her helping her up so she was laying down and rubbing her back, I smiled at that. He could go from scheming little brat, to a caring little Uncle in minutes.

"She'll be fine Chey, it's probably just a stomach bug that will settle overnight."

They stayed a little while longer, Avery had settled and drifted off to sleep and her temp was dropping . I sent a small text to Bec letting her know they were fine.

It was nice actually just mucking around and joking with them, it just reminded me how much I missed in their lives and how much I missed them.

We must have lost track of time because when Colby came in Dad was with him, apparently they had bedtimes. Whoops.

They weren't too happy about having to go to bed, maybe something about the sugar we had indulged in while hanging around.

I bid them goodnight with a hug and Dad too before they left.

Coby pulled me in for a hug once they were out the door. "How is she?"

"Asleep for now, nothing left in her stomach she's just been dry heaving. Her temp has dropped though, so I'd say it was just a 24 hour bug. If she is still sick in the morning though I'll call up and clear my schedule."

I felt him nod, "I feel like shit."

"So do I."

I gave him a kiss and made my way to the bathroom while he got changed, I wiped the make-up from my face and brushed my teeth before grabbing the hair elastic I left on the vanity and pulling my hair into a bun.

We pulled back the covers on the bed and got in, before we could fall of to sleep though I heard Avery's little whimpers. Throwing the covers back off me I walked to where she was. "Mumma's here baby."

"I scared mumma." she knelt on the bed wrapping her arms around my neck and snuggling in.

"How bout you come sleep with mummy and daddy tonight?"

"Please."

"Come on then." I pulled back holding my hand out. To which she took, we walked back over to the bed and I lifted her in. Colby grabbed her and pulled her close, I smiled and got in myself.

With Avery cuddled in between us we all feel asleep.

**A/N: Thankyou to all my new followers and favourites. Thankyou to **_Pinayprincesa _**for the review on my last chapter.**  
**I hope you enjoyed a little sibling action. **  
**I'll be skipping to Wrestlemania day next chapter. Please leave me some reviews for my ego, xx**


	7. Wrestlemania Part 1

**Chapter 7**

Today is Wrestlemania day, to say I'm excited would be a severe under statement.

Over the past two days Avery had made a complete recovery and was back to her ever bubbly and outgoing self. It was a complete relief to see.

The Hall of Fame last night was one I was glad to witness, I was able to witness a great friend in Trish Stratus be indcuted. I was immensly happy and proud of her and her achievements she made through her career and for the division and business I work in.

Witnessing the likes of Bruno Sammartino and Bob Backblund being inducted was an honour in itself. To be there when everyone stood in appreciation and applauded Bruno Sammartino for all the self sacrifice he made and for career he loved.

Mick Foley and Booker T were also inducted, both men who I watched growing up admiring both their in ring and microphone skills.

I'd met both on many occasion, so it was rewarding to watch them be honoured for their mark in the business that it is today.

Millionare mugal Donal Trump was also inducted, not something I honestly cared much for...

Now today was finally time for the big event itself.

I wasn't scheduled for anything today and not being involved in the big production itself, I was rewarded with a day off essentially. It was nice to be able to spend the morning with Avery, Cameron and Chey while Bec was at the Arena with Dad and Colby was doing last minute media and preperation for his Wrestlemania debut.

That in itself was something I was immensly proud of, he had come so far in his career since The Sheild's main roster debut nearing the end of last year.

Even though I couldn't be in the audience myself to watch the match myself, Avery was going to be front row with Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyanne.

I'd be back stage front and centre watching from the monitors though.

He wouldn't tell me the result of the match before hand, although I was pretty certain that with the way things looked to be going that my future husband would be winning his Wrestlemania debut.

"You know how funny it's going to be if Colby loses?" Cameron teased.

"Well he isn't and you better not let him catch you saying that small fry."

"How can you say that?" he questioned, "His not telling you the result of the match because he knows his going to loose and that's just embarressing to admit."

"Uncle Cam!" Av whined, "My dadda is gon win."

"Sorry little one, I just don't see it happening. Your dad is going to loose."

We had been at the Stadium for less than 15 minutes and all they had been doing was bickering back and forth. Mostly Chey and Cameron but every once in a while Avery put her two cents in. If it wasn't giving me a headache I'd probably be slightly amused by it all.

Unfortunetly for me that wasn't the case and I was getting a headache.

"Guys, please just let's be quiet for a few minutes and finish our food."

"But he said my daddy gunna loose!" Avery winged.

"I know what he said baby, but his just teasing. You can tell Grandpa all about when he comes around alright."

She seemed satisfied with that, turning and poking her tounge out at him. What have I done?

My bloody siblings were turning my once sweet little daughter into one of them it had only been a few days! I was supposed to be sending her home with them. God.

I should have seen this coming, they all said she had my attitude...I just hadn't really seen it in her myself until lately when she had other kids pushing her buttons.

Now I'm going to have to actually sit down and try and have 'attitude' talks with a two year old, how do you tell a two year old she is acting like a brat without saying she is acting like a brat?

Oh the joys, why did I have to have a girl first the boys are the easy ones. I'm in for a long ride with this one, I can see it now.

-X-

I had sent Avery off with Rebecca and they were now seated out in the Stadium for the beginning of the show.

Colby was in his pre-match warm up ritual after we had gone to wish him goodluck so I was left to myself in a way.

His match was first up so I needed find somewhere to watch from and quickly.

Wondering around the backstage area I found a some couches and a monitoring bay so I took a seat, getting comfortable to watch the show begin.

A message from Govener Christi was aired on Hurricane Sandy before kick off, it was a nice showing of the resilience of the New York and New Jersey people.

The camera then panned out over the view of Metlife Stadium, showcasing the record crowd that was nearing 80,000 as the New Jersey National Guard waved the American flag stood upon the stage.

The video rolled again, showcasing great moments in Wrestlemania's past then the moments leading up to the matches that would be taking place on tonights card.

Sheamus was first out to a large pop from the audience, he stood on top the stage as Randy Orton's music played next. They shook hands and looked back to the Titantron as Big Shows music hit.

He came out yelling and hollering, pointing out at the crowd really getting them behind the put together group. Pounding fist with Sheamus first then randy they all stood alligned as they made their way down the ramp towards the ring.

Micheal Cole, JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler talked on commentry about the trio and what to expect from the upcoming match.

The camera panned in to the ring where the trio were pacing the ring and Lillian Garcia stood dressed stunningly.

I heard the Sheild music hit and was suddenly on the edge of my seat, subconciously biting into my bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come.

The camera switched to a shot of Roman making his way through the crowd, then to Dean as he took another path punching the air before him. I didn't get the shot of my fiance I was looking for when it panned back out before zooming back in on Roman.

It shot back over to where Dean was making his way through and their was 'Seth' in front of him. They jumped up onto the blocks among the crowd, where he threw his hands up, I could see the excitement on his face as he looked around him and was overcome with unimaginable pride.

Their was a stare down of sorts before they took off from the blocks making their way for the barricade, in true style in he jumped the barricade landing a perfect rolly polly as he stood roaring at the camera.

His ever cocky ring persona coming out strong.

Still watching on nerves from my seat I heard the bell ring as Dean and Seth jumped onto the apron and Roman went through the ropes.

Sheamus and Roman started the match locking up to the side of the ring. They tumbled around the ring until Roman backed Sheamus to the corner hitting him wtih several hard hits, before Sheamus came back hitting with his own hard hits.

They were back and forth, one for one, until Sheamus got a small lead. He took Roman down for the pin, but he was quick to kick out.

Off the pin he tagged in Randy Orton, with some quick double team Sheamus made his way to the apron as Randy circled Roman like he was his prey. He made his attack dropping a knee on a downed Roman.

It wasn't looking like a great start!

Orton continued his assualt with a set of hard kicks to different parts of Roman's body, before pulling him to his feet. Roman took this oppurtunity and brang a knee straight up to Ortons mid section, followed by a hard hit to the back taking him down to his knee.

He moved away tagging in Seth, he leaped the ropes heading straight for Orton but was met with a standing dropkick. He bounced of the mat, rolling before Orton grabbed him driving him into the turnbuckle. Holding him there from the second rope and riling the crowd a little before he dropped punch after punch to Seth's head.

Jumping from the ropes he pulled Seth out of the turnbuckle, before pulling him back and using the ropes to his advantage to pull off a suplex. Seth landed hard before sitting up and groaning in pain, Orton pulled him to his feet dragging him back towards the ropes near his corner and making the tag to Sheamus.

They once again used the small amout of time allowed to double team Seth this time before Sheamus started with his hard hits. As he went to swing him to the ropes, Seth swung back kicking Sheamus feet from underneath him. Using the advantage he was quick to his feet and drove home with a hard kick tagging in Dean, they doubled up both hitting Sheamus with a set of kicks.

The Ref called Dean off and he backed away, hitting himself in the head and doing a circle of the ring before coming back to Sheamus he got one hit in before Sheamus came back driving hit after hit getting to his feet.

Dean was thrown to the ropes bouncing back and running across the mat he bounced off the other set of ropes, ducking a clothesline from Sheamus and running the rope again as he came back Sheamus scooped him up and dropped Dean with a powerslam.

Going for the pin with a forearm to the face, Ambrose kicked out at two.

Sheamus looked to be making the tag to Orton, but Show had, had enough and tagged himself in.

The ooo's and aah's from the crowd could be heard echoing around the stadium, as the tension was felt between the trio.

With a headbutt to Ambrose he went down, having to use to ropes to pull himself back up as Show stalked over him. Stuck in the turnbuckle Show unzipped the protective vest that Ambrose wore ripping the microfibre muscle tank he worse under it off before raising his hand to the air signalling the crowd to ssssh as he slapped the chest of Ambrose.

What was Show doing to all those poor fangirls?!

Dean was holding at his chest in pain, as the camera showed the smiling faces of Orton and Sheamus. Dean came back with a slap of his own, the look on Show's face told the story. That was a bad mistake Mister Ambrose.

But Jesus was it amusing.

Show smirked pushing him back to the turnbuckle before proceeding to slap his now bare chest several times over. He swung him out and across the ring towards the opossing turnbuckle before rearing up and slamming back into Ambrose.

Coming out of the turnbuckle show was going for a clothesline but a dropkick from Dean to the knees had him tumbling down. Using the uper hand he had just gained he made a rolly polly back to his corner jumping to make the tag to Seth.

Seth took straight to the top rope launching off and hitting Show back down, followed by a running a knee. Show tried getting to his feet, but was meet with a foot to the face knocking him back down three times before Seth took a fist to Shows head and going down to try for a pin.

Show kicked out throwing Seth off him, literally throwing him off and across the ring. Seth looked around a little stunned before making her way to his feet and making the tag to Roman.

Roman came in running the ropes to grab momentum driving straight back into an already off balanced Big Show, he went for the cover but only made a 2 count.

The camera came back to Dean, who had now removed all his upper torso wear. Yup, these guys were trying to make the ladies of the worlds ovaries explode.

It's okay to oogle right?

Roman made the tag to Dean who came in with hard kicks to the upper body of a downed Show, with a continue of of hits and kicks he kept Show down.

The Ref had to pull Dean back again for a bit, he made the eventual swagger back over pulling Show up with him a little as Seth tagged himself in.

With the work of kicks he kept Big Show down once again, he made a cover but again only made the two count.

A tag to Roman was made and the man handling of Show continued. Show came back with a side scoop slam creating some seperation.

Orton and Sheamus hung from the ropes reaching out and encouraging Show for the tag, but Roman made the tag to Seth first and he came in flying with a dropkick to Orton off the apron! He turned his attention back to Big Show who was now up on his knees, Show got the upper hand though grabbing him around the torso and sending him flying over the top of him.

He made the crawl to the corner and got the tag to Sheamus, who came in storming with a clothesline straight to Seth before he made it up again he hit him with another hard clothesline.

Taking him straight into the turnbuckle with a shoulder charge, before bounching out to the ropes as Seth staggered out of the corner Sheamus hit him with a high running knee. He grabbed him again running him towards the ropes before throwing him over. Seth was dangling over the ropes as Sheamus pulled him back up ripping at his protective vest now.

Yes! Ah, god love Stephen.

Women you may swoon, because that perfect man is mine.

He was hit with a fury of forearms to the chest before Sheamus went to drag him back in Dean made the tag, Sheamus threw Seth off before grabbing Dean and putting him in the same position and landing forearms to Deans chest this time.

Taking Dean up onto his shoulders, Sheamus turned back towards the ring and delivered a rolling senton. Seth came running in from the corner and was met with the same fate, a rolling senton onto an already down Dean Ambrose.

Sheamus went for the top rope but was met by Roman, Roman pulled him back down landing outside the ring. Dean joined Roman outside the ring as the landed a fury of kicks to Sheamus. Orton came to the rescue beating Amrbose and Reigns off before Seth came flying through the ropes taking down Orton and hitting into the barricade.

With bodies laid out everywhere the Sheild took the lead, Sheamus and Dean still the legal men. Dean rolled Sheamus in as Reigns and Rollins made their way in aswell, just as they were setting Sheamus up for the triple power bomb, Show came out of no where with a spear.

The clearing, left Dean with no-one in his corner and Show making it back to his holding the cord waiting for Sheamus to make the tag. Show stretched out as did Sheamus but then came Orton reaching over and tagging himself in, stunning Show.

Orton came in attacking Dean with a momentum of clothesline before planting him in a powerslam. Lifting up the crowd, he roughly picked up dean putting him in the ropes before pulling off a Rope Hung DDT.

Show looked on as Orton looked to be setting Dean up for the RKO, Seth suddenly jump the rounce bouncing from the top rope lunging at Orton but was caught mid air and hit with an RKO. Then from the other corner Roman entered, hitting Orton with a spear. Ambrose still the legal man then covered Orton and got the three count!

AH! They won, the freaking won! I jumped up from my seat, not so subtly and startled PJ who had made his way over and sitting by watching with me.

"He won!" I squealed.

"I saw." he laughed.

"OMG! I have to go find him, I'll find you later!" he waved me off as a took off for the gorilla area.

I'd made it there before he had even gotten there, so I waited impatiently for him to make his way back. As I saw him round the corner walking towards me I ran up to him, he greeted me with open arms spinning me around.

"You freaking won!"

He laughed, "Di you ever doubt me?"

"No! But Oh My God!"

"I love you."

I smiled and leaned him to give him a kiss. "I love you too, now let me go you're all sweaty and gross."

-X-

Rebecca brought Avery back during the Tag-Team match before she went back out to my brother and sister who were waititng to see Dad come out.

I hadn't seen Colby since we seperated for him to go shower so Avery and I were just making the rounds when we ran into Trin and Ari. They were still waiting for their gear to be made! I couldn't believe it, how could there gear not be ready it was Wrestlemania! This could turn out really bad.

Leaving them to try and sort out their wardrobe troubles I went on search of Nattie and the Newbies. I found out they were up in one of the sky boxes, so we made our way around and up to them.

They had their backs turned to us, so Avery made her way around them tapping Nattie on the knee. She looked down a little startled. "Avery?" she asked in a questioning tone. The Newbies looked down confused and I tried to bite back a laugh. "Where's your mumma?"

"I'm right here." She spun around a huge smile on her face, pulling me in for a hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Miss Nattie!" Avery taped her again.

She looked down, "Oh sorry honey, how are is my favourite future Diva?"

"I is good! You see my Dadda win?" she asked excitedly.

"I did honey, he did good didn't he?"

She clapped her hands giggling, "He did the best!"

"She doesn't help his ego, I swear."

"Talking of the man of the hour, where is he?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh, um I'm not really to sure. I haven't seen him since he got back behind the curtains and Avery hasn't even got to see him yet."

"Oh okay."

"He said he'll call when his done. So what're you girls up too?"

"I was just showing our new friends here around a little before we came up here to watch the big show."

"Are you girls loving it or what?" I asked finally adressing them.

JoJo smiled back enthusiastically, "It's so surreal. I'm loving it."

Eva smiled too, "It's crazy, I still can't actually believe I'm here."

I gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Well buckle in you're in for a crazy ride from here on out."

Avery and I sat upstairs with them watching the show from up here was completley different from just watching from a monitor bay, it was like I was a fan in the audience.

Colby called during the CM Punk vs. Undertaker match, so I let the girls know I was leaving and carried a sleepy Avery back downstairs. It was getting late and admittedly she had, had a big day.

When we made it to him she piped up a bit, "Daddy!" she squealed.

He reached out for her, taking her into his arms. "Hello baby girl."

"Daddy, you won!"

He smiled giving her feather kisses to her forehead, "You watched daddy win did you?"

"I was at the front daddy!"

"Yeah?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically. "I thought I saw my biggest fan out there." he smirked.

"I your favourite fan!" he kissed her nose and she giggled.

"Yes, yes you are. You and Mummy are my biggest and best fans."

**A/N: Not sure if I am all that good at writing the matches, but hopefully I did it justice. Hopefully you all don't think it was too much, I just thought it was needed for the story. **

**Like I said before, send me some love in the form of a review, it helps my ego.**  
**+ It helps me to know you guys still want me to keep writing this story! Love you guys, xx**


	8. Wrestlemania Part 2

**Chapter 8**

We had made it to a TV Office in time to wintess the undertaker deliver The Tombstone Piledriver and claim CM Punk as victim number 21.

Avery squealed in delight as the stadium roared and cheered, watching the fireworks that took off in awe.

It had seemingly woke her up again, that and the fact I was trying to keep her awake telling her that Grandpa was coming out next!

The Total Diva's Camera crew had been following me around for the most part of the evenning, probably much to their bore I hadn't really been involved in much excitement or drama.

Unless they counted watching my future husband kick ass and catching PJ off guard with all my little squels and jumps.

But now as I sit here with my family, in this sort of initimate moment I've suddenly become more aware to the fact they are filming. I hadn't taken much care before as I threw myself at Colby in celebration after his win and now I was sitting her thinking about if they would use that for their show, or if they'd use that special moment shared between Colby and Avery before his match or even the one after his match.

Reality was really sinking in that these small moments that we may have taken for granted as our own, will no longer be just that _our own_.

Sensing how uncomfortable I was, Colby placed a reassuring hand on my knee giving it a small squeeze.

It amazes me how well he can read me sometimes.

Avery was amiss to my discomfort thankfully as she sat there telling Colby all about his own match which in itself was slightly amusing, it amazed me at how much she understood for a two and a half year old sometims.

He talked back with just as much enthusiam and joy at being able to share it with her.

When I had found out I was pregnant this was one of the things I was worried I wouldn't be able to see, I had talked myself into the fact I would be forced to retire and stuck at home playing Mummy while Colby still chased his dreams.

Life had other plans for us both though and I couldn't be happier at how things have turned out for us.

Colby put his arm around the back of me bringing me in closer to him so he had Avery in one arm and myself under the other.

He leant down giving me a soft kiss as Avery watched the screen entranced. "In case I haven't told you yet today, I love you."

I smiled, "You have. I wouldn't tell you to stop but, I love hearing that and I love you."

He kissed the top of my nose, "Good."

"These are the moments I live for."

Then the ever familiar 'Sexy Boy' hit the and began playing around the stadium, Avery was on her feet jumping with excitement. It didn't matter to her that Grandpa wasn't wrestling anymore or that, that wasn't why he was here to her it was just as exciting to see him on the television supporting Unc Paul as she called him.

Dad was reminding me just this morning that it still feels like yesterday to him, that I was that little girl jumping and clapping excitedly sat in front of a television watching him.

My father has and always will make me so, so proud.

I watched on as he came out in jeans and singlet, those tacky brown cowboy boots of his and his favourite hat. That was my dad for you.

It truly brang a smile to my face, hearing the crowd cheer on their Mr. Wrestlemania, my father to be there watching as he relished in the cheers of the crowd. The big smile that spread across his face as he stood up on the ropes looking out at the crowd just savouring the moment and the memories this pay-per view has given him in his life.

Brock Lesnar made his way down next, as he made it to the ring circling it a few times waiting for Triple H music to hit I saw him eyeing off dad.

Now I know my Dad and I'd like to think that tonight I wouldn't be seeing him taking any crazy bumps or getting to involved after all his there to be in HHH corner not wrestle. That's just it though, I know my Dad too well. I can almost guarantee he'll be in the match one way or another.

Biting back a laugh as I watched Triple H make his entrance, he seriously looked like someone had just finished on his torso!

From the minute the bell rang, the match et at an intense pace. It was setting out to be a very physical match, brutal and calculated Triple H started off strong beating down Brck and trying to ware him down but Brock gained and then held the upper hand laughing and smiling sadistically at the taken down Triple H.

Five minutes into the match and Triple H was beaten down already, to the point that Lesnar was just pulling him around by the arm outside the ring. I could see Dad approaching Lesnar and Triple H, to see he was alright but Lesnar must have seen him and sent him running.

Not sure if I'd ever really seen my father run from another man before.

"Is Unc Paul gunna be otay mumma?" Avery asked worried.

"Of course baby." I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's just like when Daddy went out there earlier, sometimes when they look realy hurt they're just working."

She nodded in understanding, "Otay."

Settling back into her fathers chest, he placed a kiss on her forehead as we turned our attention back to action happening in the ring.

Despite Lesnar being in control, the fight in Triple H didn't deminish. This was a match that had more at stake to him then that, it willed him to stay strong in his fight. At the end of the day this business is for the entertainment of the people, what happens in that ring is meant to stay in that ring.

This was just one of those kind of matches were even being part of the business I could become a fan again, not knowing where the match was going or what the result would be was exciting and kept me at the point of near nail biting.

I could see Dad on the outside of the ring jumping and holloring at points in the match and I had to laugh.

"He really misses it, huh?" Colbs asked.

"Not sure if he misses it as much as his just enjoying the moment, his loving this new chapter in his life too. He gets to be there and be an active Dad with Chey and Cameron and he gets to go hunting whenever he wants and just sit back and have a beer."

"It's just hard to leave behind but." he added.

"Exactly, not that he would anyway." we watched as Lesnar began stalking Dad as he backed away around the ring.

"Don't hurt me grandpa!" Avery growled. Then she squealed in excitement when Hunter took Lesnar down. "Go Unc Paul!" she clapped.

Hunter took the the upper hand gaining momentum, grabbing a steel chair and hitting the back of Lesnar. Grabbing Lesnar and hauling him back into the ring, Dad was back by the apron willing Hunter on.

Unfortunetly the momentum didn't last long when Lesnar came back with a German Suplex, then Paul Heyman jumped to the apron yelling at Brock to "Put him down!"

I watched as Dad jumped up onto the apron across from Paul Heyman only to be elbowed off by Lesnar.

Avery gasped in shock. "Not grandpa! Bad Mr. Lesnar!"

"His okay baby girl." Colby re-assured her.

Lesnar still watching Dad caused an openning for Triple H that he took taking Lesnar down with a spinebuster. Setting him up for the pedigree next, Lesnar came back again pulling him up for an F5. Suddenly Dad was in the ring but, he looked to be going for the Sweet Chin Music. At the last second Brock grabbed his leg, dropped Triple H and set Dad up for the F5 instead.

"His fine baby, see his rolling out of the ring right now." I told Avery seeing her face drop in horror.

He rolled out and Lesnar at Hunter were back at it among themselves until it appeared Lesnar would tap out to the Kimura Lock, Paul Heyman rolled into the ring going for the abanded steel chair in the corner but as he turned around to start the attack on Hunter he was meet with Sweet Chin Music.

With the Kimura Lock, still locked in Hunter looked in a good position to take the win having Lesnar tap out to one of his own signature moves. In a last gust of hope though, Lesnar came back and lifted Hunter in show of sheer strength as he still help the lock onto Lesnar's arm with his legs hugged to his torso.

Dropping Hunter onto the steel steps to break the lock Brock seemed free, Hunter didn't think so but grabbing the arm of Lesnar again and locking back in the Kimura Lock. Again Lesnar broke the lock with a powerslam back down into the steel steps. Hunter was set on breaking the arm of Lesnar though it seemed, locking in the Kimura Lock for a third time!

It seemed a game of cat and mouse as Lesnar picked Hunter up still held in the Kimura Lock looking to powerslam him back into the steel steps but Hunter switched things up contouring the powerslam into a DDT on Lesnar head first into the steps.

One sledge hammer to the head and a pedigree into the steels steps later and Triple H picked up the pinfall.

In true Bromance style Dad rolled back into the ring helping Hunter to his feet, celebrating and hugging it out.

"Mama! Unc Paul did it, he beat the beast Mama he beat Mr. Lensar!"

"I know baby, look there's Grandpa and Uncle Paul." I pointed back to the screen.

-X-

Colby had taken Avery with him to grab his things and say his goodbyes to a few people while I went to find the girls after noticing their match had been scraped.

As I made my way around to the TV Office I saw Trin leaving and instantly went after her, I pulled her into a hug seeing her on the verge to tears.

"I'm so sorry Trin."

"I just...I can't right now."

"I know." I let her go as Ari pulled her in for a hug, this was a hard moment for both of them but I could see it was affecting Trin more emotionly.

We went into the locker room as the camera crew followed, Trin took her to time to compose herself just talking to us and expressing her dissapointment while Layla rubbed her back soothingly.

I completely understood where she was coming from and her views, a few more years and there are other places in our life we are going to want to be. As much as we love the job it's not something you can do till your 80.

Hugging it out we all huddled together, this is what this business is about the bond with these girls is like family we might fight and carry on with each other but at the end of the day we are all here for one another.

Leaving the girls I promised I'd join them for one drink tonight before going to find my family, thankful to have ditched the camera crew.

The Main Event was still on, but for me Wrestlemania was over for another year.

**A/N: Just a small chapter to finish up their Wrestlemania experience. Hope you enjoyed.**  
**I've stopped getting Reviews so I'm not sure if you guys are still intrested, but I hope you are!**


	9. Goodbyes Are Always Hard

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to the sound of little giggles and rolled over to find Colby and Avery in the midst of a very serious tickle war across the room.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, giggling. "Daddy, stop, stop!" she protested still giggling.

"Are you giving up little miss?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I can't hear you."

"I give up!" she laughed, running from him once he let up.

"Quick come here bubba." I said, alerting her I was now awake. Hurrying around to me I leaned off the side of the bed and scooped her up to my chest. "Good morning bubba."

"Mornin Mama, Daddy be ticklin me!"

"I could hear, his a silly man isn't he?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Insulting me before breakfast?" Colby asked with a smirk on his face.

"Never." I dissmissed.

"Well then, I wish to inform you that breakfast is on it's way up here."

"You're a good man Mr. Lopez."

"I try." he winked.

We ate breakfast together as a family before Colby took Avery with him for the day and I took Cameron and Chey to an indoor rock climbing centre.

"You two better behave while we're here."

"Would we ever not?" Cameron asked with a raised brow.

I stopped before entering the centre, "This doesn't get back to Dad and Bec right?" I asked.

"We'd be in just as much trouble as you, we're not stupid."

"Alright, Cameron?"

"Hey! This was my idea I'm not snitching."

"Let's go in then."

Making our way in we headed to the desk and I gave them our names, the guy led us around to a room and we all got harnessed up.

We had to sit through a safety talk and tips on technique to use while climbing the wall, I was pleased to find that my siblings sat there and took the information in carefully listening.

Chey went first as the instructor showed Cameron and I how to belay her from the bottom of the wall.

The first few rocks she climbed were a little shaky and Cameron and I had to encourage her. Once she got a third of the way up the wall, she got shaky again and continuing to look down.

"I'm scared Abbs, I want to come down please."

"Come on Chey, it's not that much further up. I know you can do it."

"Okay."

Taking a minute or two to compose herself, she decided to keep climbing but as she made it past the half way point the height became to much for her.

"Please bring me down Abbs."

"Chey I need you to hang onto the rope and kick off the wall as Abbi and Cameron belay you down, can you do that for me?" the instructor asked.

Nodding her head yes and clutching onto the rope for dear life, we began to lower her back to the ground.

Cameron wanted to go last, convinced I wouldn't make it to the top of the wall so I was next and I was determined to make it to the top of the wall.

The instuctor tied me to the rope at the base of the wall, double checking the harness buckles were doubled back and that the harness wasn't loose anywhere.

After everything was double checked, I stood at the base and went over the instructions and tips in my head before I started up the wall.

I made the mistake of using my arms to pull myself up instead of pushing myself up wit my legs, so at half way up I had to still myself and rest.

"You need to use your legs more than your arms or you'll just continue to tire yourself out more," the instructor preached. "Just take your time and continue when you want."

"Or hurry up and give up." shot Cameron.

I glared down at him, "Shut it or we'll leave without you getting a climb."

His antics pushed me on and I started climbing again taking in the advice of the instructor and using my legs this time to hoist myself up.

Making it to the top finally I rung the bell and cheered happily, "Alright boys bring me down."

"Yes your highness." they mocked.

Laughing as I got l lowered back down the wall bouncing back from the wall.

"That was actually so fun!"

"Well we didn't want to do it because it was boring."

"Yeah, yeah little mister." I shook his hair, "You're up next."

"Watch and learn then."

Our instructor went through the same process he followed with Chey and I before Cameron took off up the wall. He was actually really great, although I guess I shouldn't have been suprised all that much considering the confidence he had.

He made quick work of the well and was at the top ringing the bell in no time.

Cameron wanted to try the next level wall while we were still there so he we waited as the instructor re-adjusted him to the bottom of the new wall and then did our job of being there to belay him.

As I watched him make his way to the top of this wall I couldn't help but see that this really was something he was good at and clearly enjoyed, maybe I'd have to break my own rules and dob myself into Dad and Bec.

If it was something the kid enjoyed maybe they'd be willing to let him give it a go more often and if not, I guess he'd be so lucky as to have a sister in me then. I'd just take him andI'm sure Colby would enjoy coming along too.

Knowing the two of them they'd probably turn it into some crazy competition.

Back on the ground and all our safety gear removed we thanked the instructor and headed back out to the rental.

"Shotgun!" yelled Chey racing to the frontseat.

"I'm older, now move." Cameron argued pushing Chey as he raced in front.

They made it to the passenger seat and started in a push and shove war.

"Oi." I said pushing them apart, "both of you are in the back." Not budging I added, "now."

Grumbling they hopped in the back and I climbed in driving us to the Izod Centre so we would meet clock in time.

The Monday Night RAW following Wrestlemania is always a spectacular and this year wasn't any different, it was full of fun suprises and different things at every turn (or add break.)

I wasn't on the card again but that honestly didn't matter to me at the moment, I was happy to watch and support the few Diva's that were. We work in a division that doesn't allow much time to showcase what we have, so when two or more of us are getting TV time it's something to be proud of even if you aren't one of those selected.

Tonight was a pretty big night for Colby, while he wasn't in a match he was doing a promo of sort. Then again I'm not even sure you could call it that, it was a very, very intense staredown with his Sheild Brethran towards none other than the deadman.

In the eyes of the fans this seemed so outlandish that they would actually try and stand up against the man who just extended his streak to 21-0.

Yet as I watched from backstage as the segment was being aired, I could admit it gave me goosebumps as I ooo'd and aaah'd along with the crowd. I even cheered when I saw Daniel Bryan and Kane rush to the ring as to even the odds out.

The Sheild made the wise decision int he eyes of the audience, making the retreat back through the crowd.

Sitting backstage in the TV Office with Nattie as we watched the 8 man tag-team inter-gender match we cheered on our fellow Diva's who were in action.

On screen we saw Noami take down Brie with the her move the 'Rear View' "That rear view of hers is crazy." Nattie commented.

"I have to try and not laugh every time I watch her deliver it."

"Glad to not be on the receiving end."

"I've never received it in a match, but when she was trying to come up with something new I was her practice dummy. I've never had so much ass in my face before."

Laughing we watched as Naomi jumped, wrapping her legs around Cody Rhodes neck and excuted a hurricarana before Sweet T came in for some action.

"Okay, that was cool."

"I love spots like that, they are just too far and in bewtween these days." I mused.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

The match was set at a good pace and showcased oppurtunites for everyone involved and had the entertainment factor we all look to achieve.

Like seriously, who couldn't laugh at the Bella's attempt to pull Sweet T off of Damien Sandow? He barely moved.

Once the count was made and the bell rung we stood to make a leave for the locker room, we had some ladies to congratulate.

Just as the show was coming to an end I grabbed my bag and headed for the back of the Arena hoping maybe Colby and Avery would have already found their way there.

My hopes went un-answered though as I didn't sight them, making a quick phone call to Colby I found out our trusty bus had arrived and they were waiting for me aboard.

We have a Smackdown taping in Boston tomorrow night and had made the arrangements for our driver to meet us here today and we would ride through the night to Boston.

Suprised I actually found my Dad, Bec, Cameron and Chey aboard too.

They were saying their goodbyes to Avery and Colby, I frowned.

"I guess our family reunion is over huh?" I asked upon entering.

My Dad immedietly turned to me and engulfed me in a hug planting a kiss to my forehead, "Suppose it is kiddo."

"I'm gunna miss you."

He squeezed me a little tighter, "I'll miss you too."

Bec laughed in the background, "Oh you two come on now, you'll see each other in two days."

I knew she was right but it wasn't quite the same, I'd just be seeing him for a few moments at the airport when I dropped Avery off. This was our last quality private time together.

"I know, I know." I said, wiping a stray tear that had fallen before moving over to hug Bec, "I'll miss you too."

"You know we all will miss you pumpkin, but come visit as soon as you can you hear me."

"We promise we will." I said looking back at Colby who nodded.

Taking the next few minutes to say my goodbyes to the rascals I call my brother and sister, we all walked back off the bus and exchanged last hugs before parting ways.

Goodbyes are something I never dealt with very good and seeing the tears in my young daughters eyes I can see she also had the same problem.

With Avery on his hip already Colby pulled me into his other side dropping a kiss to me awaiting lips, "C'mon let's head out."

**A/N: Thankyou to **_msgemgem, Pinyaprincesa, caz21, Ashleymcd25, nafiondf __**and **__Tini Rini _**for the all the reviews on the latest chapter.**

**Not my greatest work, but hope it was alright. I have all these idea's I just have trouble writing them out sometimes.**

**Sorry for the delay, it was my birthday and well you only turn 18 once. Legally able to drink to my hearts content now! So enjoy this new chapter while I sit back with a glass of champers and eating all the chocolate I can get my hands on. **


End file.
